I Found a Boy
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Puck introduces his twin sister to the world of McKinley, from day one it's clear it won't be plain sailing. / MikexOC - PuckxRachel - SamxSantana.
1. one

**Title: **I Found a Boy**  
Chapter: **1/(possible 10)**  
Warnings: **A few swear words floating around, nothing major right now. **  
Pairing: **Mike/OC, Puck/Rachel, and Sam/Santana. **  
Summary: **Puck introduces his twin sister to the world of McKinley, from day one it's clear it won't be plain sailing. **  
Word Count: **2,937**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing by my own character. (:

**[+] **

At 7 years old, they'd become siblings to another Puckerman child, this one, Eli. Everything had been blissful for the first year, Noah and herself had spent hours entertaining their new brother, teaching him how to say the basic words, in fact, they'd been quite proud when the first word that slipped from his mouth had been "No".

It was a few months after Eli's first birthday that everything had changed. Eli was fast asleep in his cot, the light snores evident, Noah had grasped his sisters' hand, pulling her into their bedroom and slid down with his back against the door, pulling her into a tight hug as they listened to the screaming and shouting downstairs. Everything had seemed to flash from then, their father had pushed his way into the room, grabbing her favourite rucksack from the wardrobe and began packing some of her things into it.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" She'd managed to sob as her mother stood at the door, tears evident on her usually blush cheeks. "Daddy stop!" Angrily she'd ran towards him, grabbing his leg and pulling hard. As he leant down to scoop her into his arms, Noah had jumped up.

"Let her down. You're not taking her!" He'd cried, trying to block his Dad from leaving the room, screaming as his Mom scooped him into her arms. "Mummy stop him! He can't take her"

"You can't split them up" Lisa Puckerman had protested lightly as she watched her husband head downstairs and towards the front door.

"You're not taking my only daughter away from me because of your stupid actions. I would have done anything for this family, but you ruined that by sleeping with him. The boys will be strong enough to work through what you've done, but I'm not letting you hurt her too"

As the door slammed, Noah had burst out crying, kicking at his Moms frame. "MAKE HIM COME BACK, HE CAN'T TAKE HER!"

That night, Noah cried for his sister, for his family and at the tender age of 8, Noah felt his first bout of heartbreak.

Gone 12, Noah had only ever received letters from his sister, promising him she was fine and that she missed him. She told him all about the friends she met at school and how she'd found out that she enjoyed singing.

Noah only ever let people know about his one sibling, too ashamed in himself that he'd let his father take away his twin sister.

His 15th birthday had been spent sulking around the house, shrugging when his friends asked what was wrong. As he retreated to bed that night, he heard his Mom call his name softly. She smiled as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Your Sisters cell phone number, she phoned last night, your father has cancer, he doesn't have long to live. She really wants to hear from you"

Noah had sat staring at the number well into the early morning, before deciding he'd phone first thing tomorrow.

The phone rang a few times, before her voice sailed through the line. "Hello?"

He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Lou?"

There was a gasp as realisation dawned on her. "Noah?"

They'd spend the next few hours chatting away like they'd never been apart and Noah couldn't help but smile at the thought of his life beginning to make sense once more. He'd agreed to take the plane tickets his father had offered him to head to LA to see Lou, running downstairs to tell his Mom.

It was 14 months later he got the call from her he'd been expecting. Their father had passed that morning, the cancer finally winning. She'd sobbed down the phone to him for at least an hour before she asked if she could speak to their Mom.

A half hour later and he was told of the plans, they would be flying out to LA to attended the funeral, before they'd be helping Lou pack up everything and she'd be flying back over with them to Lima, Ohio.

He told her as he helped her pack the last of her stuff into her bag that he'd never told anyone, not even his closest friends that he had a twin sister, that he'd been to ashamed that he'd let her walk from his life in the first place. She'd shook her head pulling him into a tight hug and kissing his cheek.

"I never told anyone about you or Eli either, it was easier than being asked questions, than being forced to remember how easy I'd just gave up"

On the flight home, he'd told her about his life at home, about Santana and all the rest of the girls, about football, about Glee Club, about Mike, Sam and Finn. That was probably why she was so reluctant to enrol at his school when Lisa had sat the two of them down to tell them.

**[+]**

"I thought you were over exaggerating on the man whore thing" She'd rolled her eyes as he stopped them in-front of her locker, snapping in the combination for her. "I don't think I've ever had as many death glares in this amount of time"

"Yeah, well, everyone wants a ride on the Puckster" He grinned, winking at a group of cheerio's who'd practically fell over their feet when they'd spotted him.

"You're disgusting Noah" She held up her hand as he went to protest. "No, I will not call you Puck, ever, so don't even bother"

"Whatever. C'mon we have a Glee meeting this morning, you should join..."

"I've not even been in this school 2 minutes Noah and you're already trying to resign me to slushy facials?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Anyways, the way you talk about this Rachel girl, she seems to be your lead and I'm not sure she'd like me very much"

"Ah Puck, I thought maybe you wouldn't be joining us today" Mr Schue smiled as Puck made his way into the already full practise room, tugging Lou behind him.

"Sorry Schue, had to play chaperone to this one" Puck grinned, before nodding his head towards the others, Will nodding in understanding. He frowned as he turned towards the group noticing Finn eyeing up his sister.

"Hey babe, what's your name?" Puck held back a laugh as Rachel shot the football giant a disgusted look, Quinn smacking his arm.

"Yo, Finessa, I'd appreciate you not referring to her as babe, she has a name and it's Lou. Guys, this here is my twin sister, she's just moved here from LA and today's her first day, she's also a brilliant singer" He turned to Schue as the last line passed his lips.

"Your... what?" Tina spoke up, a confused frown making its way onto her face as she turned to Artie for help.

"Twin, look all you need to know is she's just moved here from LA and she's new here"

Lou rolled her eyes from behind her brother, before stepping forward a little. "Sorry, I'm ruining your Glee meeting. Noah, I'll meet you at lunch. It was nice to meet you all" She began to edge her way from the room.

"Wait!" Spinning around, Lou looked the Latina that had shouted out to her up and down quickly. Santana, definitely. "You sing?"

Lou nodded. "I try"

"She's good" Puck spoke up.

Mr Schue smiled, "If you want to show us what you've got, the floor is yours"

Lou looked around at them all, before shaking her head a little. "I haven't prepared anything" She turned to Puck for back-up who only rolled his eyes, taking her hand and pulling her towards the middle of the room. Taking the guitar from its stand, he smiled as he began to strum.

**Puck. **_Lou. _Both.

**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;****  
****When troubles come and my heart burdened be;****  
****Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,****  
****Until you come and sit awhile with me.****  
**  
_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be._

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

Puck smiled a little, nodding at the others as some of them began to sing along to.

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;****  
****You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;****  
****I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;****  
****You raise me up... To more than I can be.**

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
_**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

As the song came to a finish, Puck grinned pulling his sister into a tight hug, faintly aware of the rest of the club cheering loudly for the two of them.

"Mr Schue, as co-captain I feel it would be beneficial to add Lou into our group" Rachel smiled down at her teacher before heading for Puck and Lou. "Hi I'm Rachel Berry. It's a pleasure to meet you"

Lou smiled, turning to look at Puck, who nodded a little, grinning. "It's really nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you" As Rachel looked up to Puck a little uncertainly, Lou giggled. "I also promise I'm nothing like him"

Puck mocked gasped, nudging her lightly, before turning to Rachel. "Don't worry my little Jewish princess; it was nothing but nice things"

Lou smiled as Rachel blushed lightly, before moving aside to let the rest of the club be introduced.

"This here is Artie and Tina. She's not all that shy once you get to know her" Puck grinned, winking at the small Asian girl, who in turn rolled her eyes, sending him a glare.

"I'm Quinn" The Blonde greeted her cheerfully, although Lou could sense the slight hesitation in her tone, not all that sure on how she was going to be perceived, she had after-all bared who she now knew to be Lou's niece a few months ago. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief as Lou grinned at her, nodding a little to let her know she knew.

"It's nice to finally meet you Quinn"

"I'm Finn" The tall footballer jumped in, a smirk on his face. Lou didn't fail to notice the disappointed look Quinn shot him. She was staying well away from that relationship.

"I'm Brittany" Lou jumped as arms wrapped around her neck, the blonde ball of life hugging her tightly. "My cat reads my diary, like all the time, so I promise not to tell your secrets to my diary" Lou bit back a giggle, hugging her back.

"Thanks. I'm sure your cat only does it to check on you, you know, so he always has your back"

Santana laughed this time, before introducing herself. "I'm Santana, a lot of people think I come across rude, but I just tell them the truth you know? Anyway, you have a brilliant voice"

Lou nodded her thanks, before turning to the remainder of the group.

"I'm Mercedes, resident diva" She grinned.

"I'm Sam" A blonde, Justin Bieber look-a-like smiled at her. Turning to the last Gleek to introduce themselves, Lou felt a blush begin to make its way up her neck.

"I'm Mike" The tall Asian smiled at her, she noticed how his eyes lit up when he smiled.

"Secret ninja" Puck put in, causing a few laughs.

"I'm still finding it hard to fathom how someone as pretty as you is related to someone like Puck" Mike added, his own blush creeping around his ears.

"Alright Chang, stop hitting on my sister" Puck warned, although he noticed the way she was smiling back at his friend.

**[+]**

Lou pushed her locker door closed, slinging her bag onto her shoulder and opening her water bottle to take a drink, as she turned; she frowned as the sight of an oversized jock, slushy in hand, smirking as he moved quicker towards his target. Turning to look at the unsuspecting girl opposite her, Lou frowned as she realised it was Rachel. Five large strides and she found herself stood between the two, hand pressed hard on her bottle as she sprayed the idiot in the eyes with her water. Grasping the slushy from his hand, she tipped it over his head with a satisfied chuckle.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The jock scraped the cold ice from his eyes, glaring down at her. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO YOU JUST MESSED WITH?"

"The question is, do you know who you just messed with?" She raised an eyebrow, noticing Mike running towards the scene from the corner of her eye. "I'm not afraid of bullies like you and I also don't appreciate being spoken to like that. Now if I were you I'd go clean up, I've heard the colouring can stick in your hair for a few weeks"

Smirking as he stomped out, she turned to Rachel who was looking at her with gratitude and horror, Lou was surprised that you could even look both of those things at the same time.

"Lou, I'm thankful, I really am, but I.. Do you..."

"Do you realise what you've probably just gone and got yourself into?" Mike cut in as Rachel gawped at her. "So you may be too pretty to be Puck's sister, but you have his attitude right down" Shaking his head, he turned to Rachel. "You okay Rach?"

Rachel nodded, closing her locker. "Thank you again Lou, but..."

"Don't worry, I got this" Mike smiled as Rachel smiled thankfully, leaning over to hug Lou quickly before Mike had an arm around her shoulder guiding her down the hall.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Puck for lunch" She pointed out.

"I know. He had maths last period, so he skipped, he's usually a few minutes late to his locker, so he should be there now" Mike smirked as he spotted his mohawked friend at his locker. "Yo Puckerman, we need to talk about your sister here"

**[+]**

Puck shook his head once more, running a hand across his face as he paced the length of the classroom.

"Noah, he's an asshole, after everything you told me he needed a taste of his own medicine" Lou spoke up in her defence.

"I know how much of an asshole he is Lou, the whole school knows how much of an asshole he is, I used to be one of those assholes, but you can't expect that to just be it, you slushy him and he comes to his senses"

"He's going to be out to get you now" Mike replied seriously. "Any given chance, he'll be there trying to get revenge"

"There's no way I'm letting that happen. I'll kill the bastard if he so much as touches her" Puck spat.

"Noah, I'm not afraid of him, nor am I a little girl that needs protecting by the two of you"

**[+]**

Lou felt her first taste of a slushy facial that afternoon, once the stinging had died down, she'd scooped some from her face, tasting it with a smile. Cherry, could have been worse.

She turned from her locker to see a few of the students left in the hall staring at her in shock.

"C'mon, I have some spare clothes you can borrow" Santana had gripped her hand guiding her towards the girls changing rooms and throwing her a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue tank top.

"Thank you" Lou had finally replied as she threw her now damp hair up into a loose ponytail. "Noah and Mike warned me, I guess this is war now"

Santana laughed, shaking her head a little. "As much as I should be warning you against this, I can't help but think if anyone can win this constant battle against Karofsky, it's you. You wouldn't mind if I join your side would you?"

"I'd love all the back-up I could get" She admitted, before thanking Santana as she passed her bag over. Santana smiled as the two of them left, heading to Santana's locker so that she could collect her own bag.

Santana smirked as she noticed the concern on Mike's face, although she was pretty positive she'd seen something akin to lust cross the boy's features as he took in Lou's new outfit.

"He got you didn't he?" Mike spoke through gritted teeth, at the nod, Mike shook his head angrily, before he slipped his letterman jacket off passing it to her. She looked down at it, before looking back up at him confused. "It's cold out there and I'm guessing he got your jacket too?"

She smiled, taking it from him and slipping it on before hugging him. "Thank you"

"Giving someone your letterman jacket is the first step towards wanky" Santana whispered into Lou's ear, laughing as she watched her blush.

Both of them were brought from their exchange when Mike's bag was dropped to the floor, knocking Lou's feet slightly, Mike had already took off down the hallway, a shout of "PUCK, DON'T" floating down after him.

**[+]**

_This is my first published story for a while, I was a little hesitant to publish it, but after a really lovely message I got on here, I decided I had nothing to lose. Here it is. I hope it's enjoyable. (: _


	2. two

_Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry it's taken me a week to update again, I wanted to try and get it all written before I began posting. :) _

**Title: **I Found a Boy**  
Chapter: **2/11**  
Warnings: **A few swear words floating around, nothing major right now. **  
Pairing: **Mike/OC, Puck/Rachel, and Sam/Santana. **  
Summary: **Puck introduces his twin sister to the world of McKinley, from day one it's clear it won't be plain sailing. **  
Word Count: **2,260.**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing by my own character. (:

"You do know, just because he hasn't sent any kind of threat your way in the past two weeks that this isn't over, right?" Puck eyed his sister as she dropped a few bags of chips onto the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"Of course I do Noah, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction of striking first. I want to see what lame ass thing he comes up with before San and I retaliate" Lou grinned heading back towards the kitchen to grab some bottles of beer for them.

Puck turned to glare at Santana who was sat next to Rachel on the love seat by the window. The two's friendship had somehow become strong in the past two weeks, although they'd began to get close after regional's, it had been the events since Lou had started the school that had caused them to forgive and forget the past and forge a solid friendship.

"Please tell me you're not her personal cheerleader for this death wish she has" He somewhat growled at the smug Latina.

"I'm not her personal cheerleader" Santana shrugged. "I'm her wingman" At the flash of anger in Puck's eyes, Santana chuckled lightly. "Look, your little hero act has obviously brought us some time and I know as well as you that he'll be stupid enough to come back for more soon and when he does, I'm there to help. I know the school like the back of my hand; I know a whole lot about your football team too. You need to trust your sister to look after herself more"

Puck rolled his eyes, falling back into the three-seat sofa he was currently sharing with Sam with a loud huff. Lou grinned at him as she re-entered, handing the bottles around the room.

"Thanks doll" Mike smiled as she handed him a bottle, falling down next to him in the other love seat. The nickname had kind of stuck on the third day they'd known each other, after she'd hit him, hard, across the arm for calling her "Little Puck".

"This is out of hand, I can't believe you were stupid enough to stand up to him" Puck muttered.

"Look Noah, I wasn't going to stand by and watch Rachel get slushied, I wouldn't have stood by and watched had it of been any of the gleeks. I'm not trying to be some kind of hero and I know for a fact that I'm not going to be able to come into a whole new school and change the rules or the hierarchy, but I'm certainly not going to sit by and watch asshole jocks ridiculing people for being themselves. Whether you like it or not, this is happening" Lou explained, before taking a sip of beer from the bottle. "I learnt to stick up for myself out in LA Noah, I had to. It wasn't the assholes you had to watch out for over there, it was the size zero daddy's girls who tried to make your lives hell. I'm your sister and you should know that I do not let people walk over me"

"You're so infuriating sometimes" Puck had once again muttered before huffing as a pillow hit his head. "Fine, I'll go along with this thing, but when one of them strikes again, on any of you girls, don't think for a minute I won't have them pinned against the lockers knocking some sense into their thick skulls"

"Violence is always the answer with you Noah" Rachel spoke up, "I'm sure you can use other ways to intimidate them other than your fists"

Lou watched as her brother blushed a little, before he nodded. "Yeah, Mike and Sam's fists" She laughed as Rachel sighed, shaking her head and turning back to the magazine her and Santana were currently looking through.

_Noah and Rachel. Rachel and Noah. Rachel Puckerman. Puckleberry._

Lou smirked to herself at how perfect the two names seemed to fit together. As she caught Santana's smirk, she knew the other girl had caught on, but she promised herself she'd leave it to play out a little before either of them interfered in the relationship. Of course, she also had Sam and Santana's blossoming relationship to watch.

The two had been together when Lou had started McKinley two weeks ago, but together had been used in the loosest possible term. They'd been fuck buddies is what Lou had grasped after Santana had informed her she no longer had interest romantically in her brother, although watching both Sam and Santana this last week had brought some interesting things to Lou's attention.

"We should have a party tomorrow night" Sam broke the silence, looking around at the other five. "I mean it's Saturday tomorrow right, we haven't had one in a while, it could be a little welcoming party for Lou"

Lou nodded. "I like this idea"

"I also like this idea, but I refuse for it to be at my house this time. Although my fathers are out of town, I refuse to remove Brittany's bra from my curtains again" Rachel agreed, Santana giggling at the last part of the sentence.

"Well as much as I'd like to say yes to having it at mine, my Grammy's in town visiting so my Mom will refuse straight away" Santana replied.

"We could have it here" Puck shrugged. "Mom and Eli are out of town until Monday morning and if she knows it's just the glee kids she'll be fine with it. Everyone will have to bring alcohol though, we only really have beer here and that's not much of a party"

"Sorted" Sam grinned, before looking over towards Santana. "Could you text everyone or something, you seem to be better at the whole inviting thing than anyone else?"

"We could always use the glee chat room, if no-ones on I'll ring around, text's always get ignored" She shrugged. "Lou, where's your laptop?"

"Down here" She smiled, standing and heading towards one of the back rooms of the house, before re-entering with her laptop, sitting herself on the floor between the two girls.

Santana leant over typing in the address before insisting that Lou made herself a user on there. Lou glared at her as she suggested "Little Puck", Santana laughing and shrugging. They'd decided on Lolly, which Santana had claimed was now what she was going to call her.

**Lolly has entered the Gleeks chatroom.**

Divafever;

Lou?

**Lolly; **Hey! Santana made me sign up. Is anyone else here?

**Hudson69; **Heya.

**RainbowsBritt; **I am.

**MisfitTee;**Aye.

**Wheely;**Present.

**Q; **Here.

**FabKurt; **Ah, so is this the famous Lou I've heard so much about the past two weeks? It's so nice to finally meet you, well at least, talk to you!

**Lolly;**Kurt? Back at you, everyone talks about you so fondly, It'd be so nice to meet you, which brings me to what I was going to tell you all.

**RainbowsBritt;**Wait, let me make sure my cat isn't around!

**MisfitTee;**Okay? ...

**Lolly;**Britt?

**RainbowBritt;**He's downstairs, it's fine, go ahead.

**Lolly;**:D

**Lolly;** There's a glee party at my house tomorrow, I'm thinking be here for 8, Noah said to bring your own alcohol, he seems to have drank the whole house dry, you guys can stay over too, so bring your sleeping bags and pillows.

**Divafever**; PARTY! Although, the last one was messy.

**Lolly;**I'm guessing this one will be too.

**RainbowsBritt;**I hope Rachel doesn't bring her Oreos and cough medicine drink again.

**Lolly;**...

**Divafever;**Don't even bother asking.

**MisfitTee;** I'm in!

**Wheely;**Same!

**Q;**Wouldn't miss it.

**Finn;**Totally going to be there.

**Lolly;**Kurt, you are also invited, from what I hear, you're still a huge part of this group! Bring your boyfriend too, Mercedes told me he was cute.

**FabKurt;** Oh I'll be there sweetie, cute man in tow. I'm afraid he's 100% gay though.

**[+]**

"Alright, rules for tonight, no making out or touching in an inappropriate manner of any of the guys" Puck turned to her a serious look on his face.

"Why do you assume that I'm that kind of drunk?" She challenged. "You've not seen me drunk"

"What kind of drunk are you then?" He raised an eyebrow as the doorbell rang indicating the arrival of their first guests.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see" She smirked, heading towards the door.

"I'll have my eye on you and Chang tonight"

Fighting back the blush, Lou retorted with a smirk, "No you won't, you'll be too busy watching Rachel" She opened the door before he had a chance to reply, smiling as Brittany bounded into her arms hugging her tightly.

"I made some skittles vodka" She grinned. "I made two bottles actually, lime and orange, they taste so good" She entered the house as Lou stepped aside, before she greeted Sam, Santana and Rachel who had just pulled up in Santana's car. Hugging them, she let the door fall closed, letting Puck go to open it as it rang five minutes later, Quinn and Finn entering, Quinn adding to the ever growing alcohol pile. Tina and Artie were next to arrive, before Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Mike all pulled up at the same time, finishing the party off.

"It's so good to finally meet you" Kurt grinned once he'd dropped his overnight bag and coat down with everyone else's, pulling Lou into a hug. "I've heard so much about you these past two weeks and I've been dying to meet you. I must say, you are a whole lot prettier than Puck and so much politer"

Lou giggled, hugging the male back. "Thanks sweetie. It's brilliant to finally meet you too, you have every single one of these gleeks in love with you, they never stop talking about you" She glanced over his shoulder at a curly haired handsome boy, who was stood smiling, all be it a little shyly. "This must be the cute boyfriend Mercedes mentioned"

"Blaine, it's nice to meet you" He smiled, a blush at the cute statement.

"Back at you, now, I really need some alcohol" She grinned.

She frowned as Santana handed her a tall glass filled with a disgusting coloured drink, looking around she noticed Brittany, Mercedes and Tina had one too. "What is it?"

"One part black absinthe, one part tequila and one part jagermeister, it's going to burn" Santana grinned sliding Lou a bottle of water too. Puck rolled his eyes as he watched the girls from where he was stood beer in hand with Mike, Finn and Rachel.

"They're going to regret that" Mike pointed out, wincing as Santana began to count down. Tina was first to slam her glass down, before she reached for her water bottle, falling back into Arties lap only one heave leaving her body.

Santana was next, smirking as she reached for her bottle of water, chugging some of it down. Mercedes and Lou finished at the same time, Mercedes shaking her head as she held a hand to her mouth.

"I think it's coming back"

Brittany finished hers last, taking her bottle of water and leading Mercedes to the downstairs toilet so that her friend had options. After drinking her own water, Lou coughed a few times, before laughing.

"Shit. Never again"

**[+]**

"Flirty girl drunk" Puck had shouted across the room to Lou, who in his opinion was sat too close to Mike in the corner of the room, the both of them engaged in a conversation with Tina and Artie.

Without even looking at Puck, Lou raised her hand to flip him off, carrying on with her conversation.

"What was that about?" Tina asked lazily, not bothering to move her head from where she'd rested it onto Artie's legs.

"He's being a dick as usual" Lou shrugged. "He asked me what kind of drunk I was earlier, he thinks he's figured it out"

"So he thinks you're a flirty girl drunk?" Artie managed to catch on as he looked between Lou and Puck, holding his head as the sudden movement caused the room to spin.

Mike laughed a little. "Who exactly are you supposed to be flirting with right now?"

"Exactly!" Lou replied. "I'm simply talking to the three of you, not flirting"

"If it makes any difference, I have you down as a cuddly drunk. A real nice cuddly drunk" Mike smiled.

Lou grinned, turning to him. "Thank you. I think that's the main drunk side of me"

They'd all settled down at around 4am, crowding into the living room to sleep. Mike fell down next to Lou in his sleeping bag, a smile on his face as she passed him his pillow.

"This is the only free spot"

"I'm guessing you planned it?" She smirked, as he laughed a little.

"Never" It was 6am before either of them fell asleep.

**[+]**

"I've got my eye on you" Puck warned the next day as the two of them prepared some sort of breakfast for everyone else, granted it was 2pm and everyone was pretty groggy from the night before.

"No idea what you're talking about dude" Mike smiled adding another pancake to the three now full piles.

"I see the way you look at my sister, how the two of you look at each other" Puck rolled his eyes. "I'm just forewarning you"

Mike laughed a little, rolling his eyes and patting his best friend on the shoulder.


	3. Three

**Title: **I Found a Boy**  
Chapter: **3/10**  
Warnings: **A few swear words floating around, nothing major right now. **  
Pairing: **Mike/OC, Puck/Rachel, and Sam/Santana. **  
Summary: **Puck introduces his twin sister to the world of McKinley, from day one it's clear it won't be plain sailing. **  
Word Count: **1,917**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing by my own character. (:

Thursday was when Karofsky struck again, although this time, he made sure to have back-up. Lou had been on her way to meet Santana at her locker, only to be stopped by the smiling thug and four of his friends. Rolling her eyes at what was about to come, she actually laughed a little as he told her to keep her brother away and learn to fight her own battles. He had no idea.

Five slushies soaked their way through her clothes, making her t-shirt stick to her back uncomfortably.

"Do you have spares?" Lou turned to smile at Mike, who was somewhere between infuriated and worried.

"Yeah, in my locker" She answered shaking some of the loose ice off her. She smiled again as Mike led her towards her locker, opening it as she reeled off her combination before he was leading her towards the boys changing room.

"I can't..."

"Don't worry, they won't be back in here for the rest of the day, this is the first place Puck would look for them, there's no Gym class right now either" He answered as he dropped both of their bags onto one of the benches. "I'll wait outside the door whilst you shower"

Nodding, Lou quickly made her way into the showers, sighing gratefully as the corn syrup ran away from her body and hair. Stepping from them when she felt clean enough, she dried off, slipping into the change of clothes. She pulled the door open, smiling down at Mike who was sat on the floor, phone in hand.

"Hey, feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks" She hugged him as he stood up.

"Any time" Was the reply as he followed her into the changing rooms straddling the bench as she sat in-front of him, wrapping a towel around her hair and beginning to dry it the best she could. "Here" He took the towel from her hands, gently drying it.

"You're missing lesson" She pointed out, breaking the comfortable silence that had fell.

He shrugged. "It's only Spanish, I'm not all that bothered" He dropped the towel as she nodded that it was dry enough for her to throw up into a loose ponytail. "Lou, this needs to stop"

She shook her head, turning slightly to look at him. "No, no way, this has only just begun"

"I don't want to see you getting hurt" He replied, worry lacing his voice.

"I won't get hurt" She promised. "If he does anything to physically harm me, he'll be out of this school, you and I both know that"

He sighed, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek. "I don't want to see you get hurt in the first place for that to happen"

Leaning into his hand, she smiled. "Have more trust in yourself and Noah, I know neither of you will let it get to that"

He smiled a little. "I like that you have trust in me"

She nodded. "I couldn't imagine not having trust in you" Was the whispered reply, before she'd leaned forward pressing a short kiss to his lips. She smiled as he wrapped a hand around the back her neck, pulling her back in to a longer kiss.

**[+]**

Lou turned to look at the doorway as she felt a pair of eyes on her. She smiled as she spotted Eli smiling at her.

"Hey E, tell me the truth now, does this dress make me look pretty?"

"You always look pretty" The 9 year old boy smiled, heading towards his sister, "But this dress makes you look super pretty. Where are you going?" He leant up pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Just to meet a friend E, No's looking after you tonight right?"

"Yup" Eli popped the 'p', a grin on his face. "We're having a game night"

Lou grinned as she grabbed her purse, standing up and heading towards the bedroom door, Eli following her. As they headed downstairs, Lou pulled on her shoes, laughing a little as Puck emerged from the kitchen, a frown on his face when he caught her.

"Mom never told me you were going out tonight" He stated.

"That's because she didn't know" Lou replied, with a small shrug.

"Where are you going, dressed up like that?" He asked, the brother tone lacing his voice.

"Out" She smiled, heading towards him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm 16 Noah, I'm allowed out right?"

He opened his mouth to reply, being cut off as the doorbell rang through the house. Smiling, Lou walked to open it, smiling as Mike came into view, a huge smile evident on his own face.

"Chang, I should have guessed" Puck rolled his eyes, heading towards the two of them. "You know the rules Chang and you best have her home no later than eleven"

Mike laughed a little, nodding at his best friend. "Got it Puckerman, I'll take good care of her, I promise"

**[+]**

"I thought about taking you to breadstix, but then I thought against it because that's the Glee hangout and we both know how that would have ended" Mike smiled as he parked up in front of a small building, decorated in lights. Climbing from the car his side, Lou grinned as he opened the door her side before she had chance to do so herself.

"Thank you" He closed the door, locking the car, before he took her hand leading her into the restaurant. "It's really pretty"

There was only about two dozen tables filling the room, most of them two person tables. The whole place was lit with only fairy lights and candles giving it this glow. A waiter smiled, showing them to a table at the back of the restaurant, handing them both menus.

They'd chatted lightly over the meal, before he'd taken them to a bar about a 10 minute drive away.

"Will they even let us in?" She raised an eyebrow as he took her hand guiding her around to the back of the club.

"My cousin owns this place, he knows I only come when there's a good band on or something and he doesn't serve me alcohol, covering his own back, y'know?"

She smiled, following him through the door, watching as he nodded at a few of the staff.

"Mike, hey! Didn't know you were dropping by tonight?" A tall, well dressed Asian man grinned as he wrapped an arm around Mike's shoulder. "I see you have company, introduce us"

Rolling his eyes, Mike laughed a little. "Adam this is Lou, Lou this is my cousin Adam" He watched as Adam took her hand smiling and shook it lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"You too" Lou replied, before looking around a little. "You really own this place? Wow"

"Sure do. It's like my baby, take a lot of pride in it. I guess you're here to see the band? They're just about to start" He ushered the two of them towards the side of the stage. "Best seats in the house" As one of the rowdy punters began shouting at one of his bar staff Adam sighed. "Duty calls, have fun kids"

**[+]**

Mike pulled up to a stop in-front of the Puckermans house, just before eleven. Turning in his seat, he chuckled a little as he spotted the lights in the house all still visibly on, he could just about make out Eli stood peering over the top of the windowsill.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a lot of fun" Lou smiled.

"Anytime, I had fun too" He replied, smiling as she leant over to kiss him gently. As the two of them pulled apart for air, Mike laughed a little. "We have an audience"

Turning slightly to look up at the house, Lou rolled her eyes, a small giggle leaving her lips. "I should probably head inside before he stages an intervention"

"I'll walk you up" Was the reply as he once again, headed around to open the door for her, taking her hand and leading her up to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow right; Puck said you were heading mini golfing with us"

"I'll be there" She smiled, leaning in to kiss him once more, the door flinging open before Mike even had chance to respond. She turned her head a little from it's current position, to look at her two brothers. "Hey guys"

"Mikey, as much as I like you, Lou isn't old enough to date yet, Noah said not until she was 30 at least"

Lou laughed a little, stepping back to create some space between herself and Mike. "Eli, Noah says stupid things, don't listen to him"

"So, I think you've said goodnight enough now" Puck stated, raising his eyebrow at the two of them.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Mike smiled, hugging her before high fiving Eli. "See you tomorrow Puck"

"Goodnight Chang"

Lou smiled as she lifted Eli up into her arms. "Goodnight Mike"

Puck ushered them in, closing the door as Mike climbed into his car. "I guess you had a good night?"

Ignoring him, Lou paid her attention to the boy in her arms. "You should be asleep mister and in future, don't listen to what your brother tells you"

"I only tell him the truth!" Puck defended.

**[+]**

"I thought you were supposed to be playing mini golf" Puck called over towards where Lou was now stood with Santana and Rachel, laughing at something Santana had just said.

"Oh please, I'd whip every single one of your asses if I played too. I'll let you boys play so at least you have some chance of winning" She smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Puck joined Sam and Mike as they began the course.

"So are you and Mike actually dating?" Rachel asked as they followed behind the boys slowly, making idle chatter as the boys continued to trash talk each other.

"I'm not sure, I mean we didn't really get a chance to talk last night, Noah intervened once we got back to mine" Lou shrugged.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Your brother's an asshole. Tonight Blaine's having that get together, you should talk then, Rachel here can distract Puck"

"No, no way. Why are you bringing me into this?" Rachel cried out.

"Oh shut up Berry, we've both caught onto the way you two look at each other" Santana replied. "In fact, the sexual tension between the two of you is uncomfortable"

Rachel blushed a little, before shaking her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh please. He hasn't looked at another girl in the past few weeks, he's fallen for you Rachel and hard" Lou rolled her eyes. "Maybe if the two of you gave up this little fight you have going, Noah won't be as bothered about my relationship status"

**[+]**

**Mike Chang **is in a relationship with **Lou Puckerman.**

_Santana Lopez, Rachel Barbra Berry, Sam Evans and 40 other people like this._

**Sam Evans **Get in there Changster.

**Tina Cohen Chang **I bet Puck is livid right now, but good on the both of you!

**Santana Lopez **Wanky!

**Mercedes Jones **So, what is your couple name?

**Rachel Barbra Berry** Like...

**Santana Lopez** Pang...

**Brittany S Pierce**CHUCKERMAN!

**Sam Evans** PMSL

**Santana** **Lopez **LMAO

**Artie Abrams** LOL

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** Your get together name is stupid, see, not going to work.

**Lou** **Puckerman** Fuck you Noah.

**Mike Chang, Santana Lopez Mercedes Jones and 5 other people like this**

* * *

****_I have the whole story written and finished now, so yay! It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but still. _


	4. four

**Title: **I Found a Boy**  
Chapter: **4/10**  
Warnings: **A few swear words floating around, nothing major right now. **  
Pairing: **Mike/OC, Puck/Rachel, and Sam/Santana. **  
Summary: **Puck introduces his twin sister to the world of McKinley, from day one it's clear it won't be plain sailing. **  
Word Count: **2,250**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own character. (:

**[+]**

"You know, if you two actually worked on your own relationships you wouldn't be so obsessed with ours" Lou pointed out, turning to Santana and Puck who were stood next to her locker, Santana asking for details on her latest date, Puck trying to get across that all they had better have done was kiss, without tongue. "Noah, we've been together for a month, I'm pretty sure we're past the tongue section"

"I'll cut his tongue off" Puck muttered.

"Oh please, you are not one to be telling me how to live my sexual life, just be glad I'm not following in your footsteps" She turned to glare at him once more, slamming her locker closed. "Look, Noah, I love you, I love that you look out for me, but the amount of time you've spent worrying about my relationship, you could have made one for you and Rachel"

"I don't know what you're on about"

"Oh please Puck, she has you wrapped around her little finger. The two of you make me want to puke, I wish one of you would just get it over with and tell the other person how you feel" Santana replied.

"You're one to talk San, you and Sam are basically acting like a couple but when anyone asks you about it, you both shy away. You both need to man up and sort it out" Lou rolled her eyes, turning away from them and began to head down the hallway towards Glee, the two of them following.

As she slumped into one of the chairs at the back next to Mike, he smiled lightly. "Puck been on your case again?"

"San too" She rolled her eyes, smiling as he pulled her chair closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I wish they'd just hurry up and grow up so they could sort out their own relationships"

Mike nodded, letting the ends of her hair curl around one of his fingers lightly. "Mercedes has been speaking to Rachel about maybe singing a song for Puck, you know, she does things better through songs, Sam and Santana are basically a lost cause though"

"Maybe if Noah and Rachel finally get together though, Santana will back off from us a little bit"

Lou came to a stop, Santana at her side as Karofsky stepped in front of them, smirk on his face.

"I see you finally got our little presents" Santana smirked, noticing the blue colouring still clinging to his neck. "Taste nice?"

"You know, I may not be able to hit either of you, because you're girls, but I can sure as hell hit your boyfriends and your stupid brother"

Lou raised her eyebrow, "You can't hit me because I'm a girl? That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard. You have a problem with me, you sort it out with me, you don't bring them in to it"

"I'm not going to lay a finger on you, hitting girls is wrong"

"So is everything else you do to them asshole" Santana rolled her eyes.

Scowling at her, he reached out to grab Lou's wrist, pulling her in so that he could whisper to her. "Warn your little ninja boyfriend to watch his back, he's going to pay for what you've started"

"Oi, asshole, get your hands off her" Karofsky looked up and over her shoulder to see Mike running towards them, using the chance, Lou brought her free arm up to punch him under his jaw, smirking as he cried out in pain, letting go of her, only to push her against the lockers with as much force as he could muster.

"You need to keep your girlfriend under control before someone ends up doing far worse to her" He spat at Mike who had stopped to take her face into his hands, checking she was okay.

"Mike don't!" Lou tried to hold him back, failing as he leapt at Karofsky pushing him to the floor and punching him hard across the face, hardly noticing the punch that had hit his eye and the one that had split his lip.

"Break it up!" Will Schuster hollered as he ran towards the commotion. "Mike, leave it" Managing to pull Mike up off Karofsky, he held the fuming boy back, Coach Beiste grabbing Karofsky as he went to fly at Mike again. "Both of you, pack it in. Figgins office now, girls you're included in that"

**[+]**

"He hit me first" Karofsky defended himself, glaring over at the three of them in anger.

"You pushed her into the lockers" Mike spat back. "You'd grabbed her by the wrist and then you pushed her in to the lockers, I'm not just going to stand around and watch you do that"

"She fucking punched me"

"You'd grabbed my wrist you asshole and threatened my boyfriend, brother and friends, because you can't touch me, you warn me that you're going to throw punches at them, I'm not going to let you just get away with it!" She retorted.

"Miss Lopez, is this true?" Principal Figgins asked.

"Yeah, he came up to us and started threatening us" Turning to look at the oversized jock, Santana smirked.

"What started this?" Beiste asked. "Something must have started this in the first place"

"Puckerman 2.0 here slushied me"

"You're such an asshole Karofsky, I stopped you from throwing a slushy over Rachel, you know that thing that you've been doing for the past two and half years of her life and this school has failed to do anything about. I simply turned your own bullying tactics back onto you" She rolled her eyes. "You didn't like it did you? What makes you so much more special that you can slushy people but they can't do it back to you?"

"All this is because someone stood up to you Dave?"

He looked around dumbly, before nodding, sinking into his seat.

"This is what's going to happen slushy machines are being removed from this school, anyone found bringing slushies in from outside of school will automatically be put into detention, three strikes and you're suspended for a week. I want the whole school in the assembly hall within the next ten minutes, so that these new rules can be laid down" Figgins turned to nod at the two teachers. "Could you two please go and gather everyone, I will deal with the four students"

Will and Beiste nodded leaving the office, leaving the four students to sit in silence.

"Miss Lopez, you're free to head to the assembly, but let this be a warning to you" Santana nodded, grabbing her bag and reaching out to squeeze Lou's shoulder lightly a reassuring smile on her face. The door closed behind her and Figgins sighed turning to the other three.

"I'm afraid because of the physical violence involved in this I am going to have to suspend all three of you from the school. Miss Puckerman and Mr Chang, starting from today you have a 7 day suspension, you will be expected to return to school next Thursday morning. As for you Mr Karofsky, it's very hard to overlook all the other bullying that you always seem to be the front man of, you have a two week suspension, due back Thursday after next. The three of you are free to leave, I have an assembly to get to"

Figgins ushered them out, before he quickened his pace down the hall.

"I hope you're happy" Karofsky spat, before turning away to head to his locker to collect his stuff, Lou sighed as she followed Mike towards her own locker to pick up her jacket.

"I'm really sorry" She turned to Mike as they headed towards his car. "I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want you to get suspended"

He shook his head, cupping a cheek with his hand. "This isn't your fault, this is his. It's so worth it too" Taking her bag from her shoulder, he turned away from her to place it onto the backseat of his car next to his. "At least we've been suspended together. My mom will probably kick me out of the house unless I'm sleeping, so I'm going to get to spend it with you"

She smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "Noah is going to kill me"

"Not before he kills Karofsky and then me" Mike laughed, pressing one last kiss to her lips before letting her climb into the car. "So, where are we off to?"

"We could head to mine, Mom's at work till 6 and I'll need to be there for when Eli get's dropped off at 4"

**[+]**

"Santana, where are Mike and Lou?" Puck asked again as he followed said girl out of the assembly.

Santana sighed. "They've been suspended"

"What the fuck?"

Rachel, Mercedes and Sam who had also followed the two of them, all stopped in their tracks looking at each other to check they'd heard right.

"San, what the hell happened?" Sam stepped in, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder as she looked down towards the floor.

"Karofsky got the little present Lou and I left for him and came to find us, he said because we were both girls and he couldn't hit either of us that Lou needed to let you boys know to watch your backs. You know what Lou's like, she stood up for herself, he got pissed and grabbed her wrist to obviously try and intimidate her, next thing I know, Mike is shouting down the hall at Karofsky, Lou had punched him in the jaw, the asshole pushing her into the locker and then Mike had him pinned to the ground throwing punches at him"

Puck stayed silent for a minute, he sure felt proud of Lou sticking up for herself and for Mike for sticking up for Lou, but he wanted to punch the fuck out of the asshole jock.

"I'm heading home"

"Noah, you can't just walk out" Rachel scolded. "Mike's with her, you know he'll stay with her until you head home"

Puck shook his head, pulling his truck keys from his pocket. "I'm going now, tell Schue I won't be in Glee"

**[+]**

Lou was in the middle of cleaning Mike's lip up when Puck had entered the house. Closing the door as quietly as he could, he followed the voices towards the kitchen, on realising he hadn't been noticed he leant against the doorframe watching the two of them. Mike was sat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island, Lou stood rested between his legs, lightly dabbing at the older boy's lip whilst still holding a wrapped up bag of ice to his eye. She laughed as Mike winced again, the action causing him to pull her closer as he squeezed his arms around her waist lightly.

"What the hell were the two of you thinking?"

Dropping the ice from Mike's eye, Lou didn't even bother to turn to look at her brother. "I did nothing but stand up for myself Noah"

"I wasn't going to stand around and watch him man handle her" Mike defended himself, turning to Puck, who in turn smiled back at his best friend.

"Mom's going to screw when she finds out" Puck rolled his eyes, as he headed towards the medicine cupboard, pulling out some pain killers. Turning, he threw them to Mike, who caught them, swallowing two with the bottle of water Puck had also placed next to him. "Your mom Chang, I would not want to be you tonight"

"Screw you dude. I'm hoping she doesn't do what she did to Luke when he was suspended from his junior year"

"Well you know the door's open if she does" Puck replied.

**[+]**

"I finally got Rachel to crack!" Santana cheered as she crashed into the Puckerman's garden the following Saturday. Mike opened his eyes from where himself and Lou had been lay enjoying the sun on the large hammock hanging between two trees.

"You want me to leave right?" He raised an eyebrow sighing as Santana nodded. Leaning over to kiss Lou, he stood up making his way into the house, grumbling about finding Puck and Sam to kick their ass on Halo.

Santana grinned as she fell down into the recently vacated spot. "Rachel finally admitted her big fat crush on your brother and she wants us to help her with a song for Glee, she says it'd be easier for her to sing than just outright tell him"

Lou smiled as she turned her head to look at Santana before she sat up, forcing Santana to do the same. "Is she home?"

"Yeah, we're heading over there" Santana chuckled standing up and pulling Lou up, letting her slip her sandals back on, before pulling her through the house.

"Where are you two off to?" Puck asked without even turning away from the game.

"Rachel's" Santana grinned.

"Try not to burn the house down whilst the three of you are here alone" Lou added, following Santana out of the house and down the street, turning into the next one, Lou smiled as she spotted Rachel sat out in her front garden on the long wooden swing seat her father's had brought.

Finally after four hours of debating, they'd finally found a song for Rachel to sing, Santana promising to video call Lou so that she could still feel a part of it.


	5. five

**Title: **I Found a Boy**  
Chapter: **5/10**  
Warnings: **A few swear words floating around, nothing major right now. **  
Pairing: **Mike/OC, Puck/Rachel, and Sam/Santana. **  
Summary: **Puck introduces his twin sister to the world of McKinley, from day one it's clear it won't be plain sailing. **  
Word Count: **2044**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own character. (:

_So sorry for the lack of updates, my internet company has been messing me around and I'm taking the rare moment where they've actually connected me to update, the next one will probably be after the 17th when I change internet companies, anyway... **Thank you for the reviews! :D **_

**[+]**

After a heated discussion with his Mom, in which he'd kept on trying to get the point across that he wasn't going to stand around and watch his girlfriend being manhandled, Mike had told her he'd be staying at a friend's for the weekend to give them both some space.

Mrs Puckerman had welcomed him in with open arms and Puck had made it clear that he'd be sleeping on the spare mattress in his room and Lou's room was off limits from the hours of midnight to seven am.

It had fallen to Monday morning and after waving Puck and Eli off to school, Lisa had kissed Lou's cheek, letting her know what time she'd be home.

"Santana's going to ring you?"

Lou nodded, as she curled back under her duvet a smile on her face. Patting the bed, she raised an eyebrow as he hesitated.

"Puck will castrate me if he finds out" Mike reasoned.

"Oh c'mon, it's just cuddling, he doesn't even have to know" She laughed as he finally climbed in next to her, letting her curl into his side, head rested against his chest. As her phone began to ring out, Mike let one of his hands fall so that his fingers could run through her hair. They watched as Rachel nervously looked around the room, before she began to strum the guitar lightly.

_You've been on my mind_  
_I grow fonder every day,_  
_lose myself in time just thinking of your face_  
_God only knows why it's taking me so long_  
_to let my doubts go_  
_You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_  
_You never know if you never try to forget your past_  
_And simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
_Walk that mile_  
_Until the end starts_

_Have I been on your mind?_  
_You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time_  
_At the mention of my name, will I ever know_  
_How it feels to hold you close_  
_And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
_Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,_  
_You never know if you never tried to forgive your past_  
_And simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
_Walk that mile_  
_Until the end starts_

_I know it ain't easy_  
_Giving up your heart_  
_I know it ain't easy_  
_Giving up your heart_

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it)_  
_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_  
_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it)_  
_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_I know it ain't easy_  
_Giving up your heart_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_I promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove I'm the one who can_  
_Walk that mile until the end starts_  
_Come and give me the chance_  
_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
_Walk that mile until the end starts._

**[+]**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **is in a relationship with **Rachel Barbra Berry**

_Lou Puckerman, Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel and 26 other people like this. _

**Lou Puckerman **Finally!

**Kurt Hummel **I was beginning to lose hope.

**Mercedes Jones **PUCKLEBERRY IS BORN

_Mike Chang, Lou Puckerman and Tina Cohen Chang like this. _

**Santana Lopez **Wanky!

**Brittany S Pierce **Maybe now Puck won't bother Mike and Lou as much.

_Lou Puckerman and Santana Lopez like this. _

**Mike Chang **Preach Britt.

**Brittany S Pierce **Okay Mike... Hey San, when are you going to sing to Sam?

_Lou Puckerman and Sam Evans like this. _

**Santana Lopez **Sam!

**Lou Puckerman **I feel like I've missed something here.

**Rachel Barbra Berry **They're dating in what they thought was secret.

**Santana Lopez **... how did you guys even find out?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Caught you guys talking about feelings today, that never happens with you Satan.

**Sam Evans **Oops...?

**Lou Puckerman **WTF? I can't believe you failed to inform me about this huge detail!

**Mercedes Jones **Samtana...

_Mike Chang and Blaine Anderson like this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Puckleberry, I like it. See it even sounds better than your stupid name... Chuckerman... LOL!

_Sam Evans like this. _

**Mike Chang **Fuck you Puck, you too Evans, we totally beat you both on the hottest couple, so it doesn't really matter.

_Lou Puckerman and Tina Cohen Chang like this. _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **In your dreams my ninja friend.

**[+]**

"We have to perform a song on Friday, us girls" Santana explained down the phone. "Obviously you're in this with us, any ideas?"

Lou laughed a little. "Nope, how am I going to perform with you when I only have Thursday to practise?"

"The girls all agreed that if we can find a song tonight, they're happy with all practising tomorrow after school" Santana replied. "In fact, my house is a free house all week, so we could all just have some girly nights in here and practise"

"Okay, sounds good. I still have no idea for the song though"

"Wait, my skype is ringing" Santana frowned heading for her computer. "It's Mercedes"

Answering it, Santana laughed as the excited chatter from the other Glee girls filled her room.

"San, hey! Where's Lou, tell her to stop making kissy face with Mike and answer her skype request"

"You hear that?" Santana smirked into the phone.

"I'm not with Mike and yeah got it, speak to you in there" Hanging up the phone, she pressed answer, everyone all still chatting excitedly.

"Now that we're all here, the link I've sent you is a brilliant song, up-beat and everything. I was thinking that Brittany, Santana, and Tina could showcase their excellent dancing skills, unless they don't want to?" Mercedes asked.

"No, that sounds good to me" Tina answered.

"Yeah, I'm up for that" Santana grinned, them taking Brittany's excited giggle as a yes too.

"Cool. I guess we can sort out vocals and stuff tomorrow. Have the boys started practising yet?"

"I have no idea. Noah's out with Rachel"

"Ah, so that's why she's MIA right now. Well I'll text her the details later"

**[+]**

"Back to reality" Mike mumbled as the two of them made their way from reporting to Figgins office towards Lou's locker.

"I know, it sucks" She replied throwing her bag in and shutting it. "I'm going to miss you all morning"

Mike grinned, moving to trap her between him and the lockers. "This really does suck you know, should not have got so used to spending the day together" He grinned as he leant down to kiss her. "I'll meet you here at lunch?"

"I can't" She frowned. "The girls want to get another practise in considering Noah's making Rachel ditch tonight so he can take her out"

He pouted, before smiling a little. "Does that mean that I can spend time with you tonight without Puck constantly breathing down our necks?"

"It sure does. Eli's having a friend over to sleep considering their schools closed tomorrow, so we haven't got to worry about him being a mini Noah either"

He grinned, leaning forward to catch her in a kiss again.

"Alright Chang, I can't stop what I can't see, but I don't appreciate PDA in the middle of the school hallway"

Mike rolled his eyes, laughing as he broke away. "Dude, you and Rachel are just as bad"

"Difference is, she's not your little sister" Puck grinned, nudging Lou lightly.

**[+]**

"Boys, the floors yours" Will smiled heading to sit down as the boys all stood making their way to the floor. It was a quiet for a few moments, before they broke out into "Somebody To Love – Justin Bieber"

Lou watched with admiration as the five boys danced around to the music, singing along. She turned to Santana as she heard a giggle leave her mouth, said girl was indeed giggling along, but her eyes stayed trained on Sam as he danced around. As the boys finished the girls, stood, cheering and clapping loudly.

"You know Sam, you could totally pass as Bieber" Lou called out smirking, only to laugh and duck as he threw the scrunched up music sheet at her.

"Alright girls, you're up next"

The 7 of them filed down onto the floor, Rachel, Mercedes, Lou and Quinn all perching on top of the piano to let Santana, Tina and Brittany have the floor.

**Rachel, ****Mercedes****, **_Lou_**, **Quinn, All.

I got a man with two left feet  
And when he dances down to the beat  
I really think that he should know  
That his rhythms go go go

**I got a man with two left feet****  
****And when he dances down to the beat****  
****I really think that he should know****  
****That his rhythms go go go****  
**  
_[CHORUS x2:]_  
Does he wash up?  
He never wash up  
Does he clean up?  
No, he never cleans up  
Does he brush up?  
He never brushed up  
He does nothing  
The boy does nothing

**Hey boy****  
****How you been?****  
****I got a thousand lines****  
****Where do I begin?****  
****And I****  
****I been here, been there****  
****Traveling****  
****I saw you at the corner****  
****My vibe kicked in****  
**_And__  
__Two fields__  
__I clock you__  
__Wearing tight jeans__  
__A real nice suit__  
__He was smiling like you__  
__Was just seventeen__  
__I asked him for a dance__  
__He said 'yes please'_

Take a sip of dancing juice  
Everybody's onto you  
**Through the left and to the right****  
****Everybody hit the rhythm**  
**It's on tonight****  
****I'm gonna feel the heat within my soul****  
**_I need a man to take control__  
__Let the melody blow you all away_

_[CHORUS x2]_

**Work it out now****  
****Work it, Work it out now**

**Do the mumbo****  
****Shake it all around now****  
**  
Everybody on the floor  
Let me see you clap your hands

_I wanna see you work__  
__I wanna see you move your body in turn__  
__I wanna see you shake your hips and learn__  
_  
I wanna see you work it, work it, work it out now

**I wanna see you work**  
I wanna see you move your body in turn  
I wanna see you shake your hips and learn

**I wanna see you work it, work it, work it out now**

_[CHORUS x2]_

And if the man can't dance, he gets no second chance _[x5]_

Mercedes smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lou, pulling her into a hug, before everyone else had joined in.

"Girls, that was awesome! I'm suddenly feeling a lot more confident about Regional's"

"That's only two weeks away right?" Tina asked, frowning at Schue's nod.

"We need to get cracking on these numbers. Anyone have a song they want to put forward?" Will asked as he stood up, heading back to the floor.

"Actually Mr Schue, I know Rachel's been working hard on her original songs..." Santana started.

"This again?" Quinn broke in.

"Oi, Preggers, butt out" Santana spat back.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn turned to look at Rachel, before she turned back to the group. "I'm not doubting Rachel's song writing, but we go to regional's with original songs and we're going to get slaughtered"

"Not necessarily, if they're brilliant songs then what's to say the judges and audience won't enjoy them more, they must listen to the same covers over and over again, this could be a breath of fresh air" Lou butted in before Santana could take another swipe for the blonde ex-cheerio.

"All in favour of original songs?" Will smiled as everyone but Quinn raised their hands to which she rolled her eyes before raising her hand a little too. "Okay, Rach do you have the sheet music and lyrics, I'll take a look at them tonight"


	6. six

**Title: **I Found a Boy**  
Chapter: **6/10**  
Warnings: **A few swear words floating around, nothing major right now. **  
Pairing: **Mike/OC, Puck/Rachel, and Sam/Santana. **  
Summary: **Puck introduces his twin sister to the world of McKinley, from day one it's clear it won't be plain sailing. **  
Word Count: **3365**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own character. (:

Thank you for the couple of reviews I've received on this and the tons of notifications. Sorry this has been delayed, but I finally have a proper internet line reconnected!

**[+]**

Lou had noticed how on edge Puck had been at breakfast and how much he and Mike had been shadowing her and Rachel since they'd arrived at school, it wasn't until lunch that she realised why.

She'd been stood at her locker, attempting to sort her bag out for the rest of the day, failing as Mike had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, biting her ear gently every time she reached to do something. Somewhere next to them she could hear Puck muttering something and Rachel giggling.

Everything had suddenly fell silent, the ear bites stopped and Mike's arms had gripped her a little bit tighter. Something akin to a growl from Puck caused her to turn, her eyes locking with Karofsky who was stood the other side of the hall, smirking over at them.

Frowning, she turned in Mike's arms, taking his face in her hands and turning his head back to look at her. "Don't even bother, he's not worth it and we've only just came back from the last suspension" He nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before turning to look at his best friend.

"Puck, just leave it man"

Taking her lunch from her locker, Lou slammed the door closed, taking Mike's hand in her own, before taking Rachel's who in turn pulled Puck along with them as they headed to meet everyone else for lunch.

**[+]**

"If he even so much as looks at me out on the field I will make it look like an accident" Puck mumbled turning to look at Mike who in turn nodded.

"I won't stop you dude, just don't go getting yourself suspended" Mike patted his best friends back in the normal dude way before following everyone out.

Most of the practise had ran smoothly, the three of them staying out of each other's way. It wasn't until the last play of the ball that Puck's anger made an appearance again.

Karofsky smirked as he came face to face with Puck. "So I came back to school today to hear some pretty pleasing gossip about your sister, I might even have to try my luck with her" As Puck let out a deep growl, the jock laughed a little. "Heard she's a pretty good fuck, begs and everything. You can't be hiding her away like that, it's about time this school had some new meat"

As coach blew the whistle, Karofsky didn't even have time to react as Puck was flying at him, knocking him to the ground hard. The whistle was blown again as Coach ran towards them.

"Sorry dude, got my foot stuck in the mud" Puck faked a smile, smirking as Karofsky turned towards him, holding his shoulder.

"It looks like a dislocated shoulder Dave, we should get you to the hospital, and practise is over boys" Azimio helped Dave up, Beiste turning to look at Puck, shaking her head, she failed to hold back the small smile on her face.

Mike followed Puck 10 minutes later as he stormed from the boy changing rooms and down the hall to his locker.

"Dude, what the hell happened back there?" Mike jumped a little as Puck slammed his locker door open, before he span to glare at said boy. "What did he say to you?"

"Have you slept with my sister?" Puck spat.

Mike immeaditly shook his head, raising his hands a little. "No. Puck, you know we haven't, why would you even ask that?"

"Because Karofsky..." Puck shook his head. "I'm going to strangle the fucker once we're outside of school grounds"

**[+]**

"It must really suck for you right now Santana, I mean, first you were pushed to the bottom of the pyramid, then you quit cherrio's for you precious geek club?" Anna smirked as she stopped in front of Santana and Lou's table for maths class.

Santana glared up at her, before deciding she wasn't worth the bother.

"I guess trout mouth found a use for those giant lips, I mean why else would you quit cheerio's for them, you're not shagging Puck anymore and we both know you don't work without something in return"

"Why don't you just back the fuck off?" Lou retorted. "I mean you got your head cheerleader spot you wanted right?"

"Ah, Puckerman's sister. You really are like him aren't you, gobby little shit, although, if you sleep around like him, I really do feel sorry for you"

Lou stood up, snarling down at Anna. "I suggest you go sit down and don't bother talking to either of us again"

"I'm not scared, sweetie" Anna smirked.

"I would be, I mean aren't cheerio's supposed to be pretty and have sex appeal. I also thought head cheerio's were supposed to be dating the quater-back, but oh wait, both Finn and Sam have girlfriends. That's three major things you're missing there. I'm pretty sure you're one of the only cheerio's who doesn't have a boyfriend either, sucks to be you"

Santana shot up as Anna jumped for Lou, punching her across the jaw, catching her nose. Before either Lou or Santana could respond their maths teacher had entered the room, pulling Anna back.

"Miss Smith, I'm sure you know you're way to Principal Figgins' office, off you go. Miss Lopez, take Miss Puckerman here to get cleaned up"

"You're going to have an almighty bruise tomorrow" Santana smirked as Lou clicked her jaw. "Thanks by the way"

Lou nodded. "No problem"

**[+]**

"Who did this?" Mike stopped short as he ran into Lou and Santana leaving the girl's locker room. He placed a hand under her chin, lifting her head a little to inspect the bruise already forming.

"Anna" Santana spat. "Lou, played hero again" She smirked.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I told you to stop doing that, I knew you'd end up getting hurt"

"Oh please, she punches like a 5 year old girl, I just bruise easily" Lou laughed. "I need some more make-up to cover this up, I don't want her getting any satisfaction" Santana nodded, heading for Lou's locker to collect her make-up bag. "I would have had her if the teacher hadn't of stepped in"

"I'm sure you would have doll" Mike shook his head laughing, before pressing a kiss to her jaw lightly. "Puck is going to flip when he sees this"

"See's what?" Lou jumped a little as her brother's voice interrupted them.

"Is he with Rach?" Lou whispered.

"Yeah, Rach, you might want to get a real tight grip on your boyfriend" Mike warned, watching as Rachel shot him a confused look, before wrapping her arms tighter around Puck's waist. "All right, you can show him now"

"Show me..." Puck snapped his mouth closed as Lou turned to show him the bruise on her jaw.

"It's not as bad as it looks" She tried.

"Who did this?" Puck asked, trying to move only to realise Rachel still had him in her grip. "Rach..."

"Nope"

Lou laughed a little. "Noah, you can't do anything, it was Anna. I stood up to her when she was slagging San off. Yes I know, I'm stupid, but it's done now"

Puck shook his head. "I'm trying to keep you out of trouble here and you just keep going and finding new ways to get yourself into it" Unwrapping Rachel's hands from around his waist, he took a hand. "C'mon Rach, let's go get some lunch"

Lou watched Puck head off with Rachel, turning to Mike as they turned the corner. "What the hell is his problem?"

"Karofsky said something to him about you, he flipped and dislocated the assholes shoulder, then turned on me, adamant that the two of us had slept together"

"Not that it's really his business, but you told him we hadn't right?" She smiled as she spotted Santana heading back to them, make-up bag in hand.

"Of course I did, can't say he believed me though"

**[+]**

"Do we really have to go in there, triple dating with my brother is just weird" Lou pouted as she wrapped her arms around Mike trapping him against his car.

"As much as I'd love to tell you that no, we don't have to go in there, we kind of have to. If I whisk you away right now, Puck will probably send man hunt out for me"

"He's being a total jerk recently, like the open door rule? It'd be okay if he actually had the same rules for himself and Rachel and if when we were trying to watch a movie his loud, sleep inducing voice didn't travel through the house"

Mike laughed a little, pressing a light kiss to her forehead as she snuggled against his chest. "He's just being a good brother doll"

"There's a difference between being protective and being down right annoying" She pointed out, before leaning up to kiss him. "We should head in before he starts claiming we're trying to have sex against your car"

Laughing, Mike followed her up the steps to the entrance of the restaurant, finding the other four as Santana smirked waving at them.

**[+]**

"I've decided that your brother is a man of really bad double standards" Santana eyed Rachel and Puck from the swing she was currently sat on beside Lou. Sam chuckled from behind her.

"You think?" Lou retorted, smiling a little as Mike began to push her gently. "I'm getting sick of it"

"Then tell him to back off?" Sam suggested. "I mean, you know, in the nicest way possible that won't have him chasing Mike down the school halls or something" Sam laughed as Mike shivered a little.

"Not cool bro! We're supposed to be best friends and he has such little faith in me"

"Sucks to be you" Santana smirked. "Just lay it down to him; if he has rules for the two of you then he has to stick to those rules for him and Ray"

"I've tried" Lou replied. "He just ignores me"

"Then I'll speak to him" Sam added. "I think he's being a little too overprotective. I mean, your Mom doesn't have that much of a problem with it does she?"

"Nope, she just shakes her head at Noah whenever he goes off into a rant. He's making Eli just as bad as him too"

Santana chuckled once more. "We'll talk to him okay, and then when he comes and talks to you, lay down some rules. He's got to let the two of you have more space than you are now"

"Thanks"

**[+]**

"Spoke to him yet?" Lou asked as she stalked towards Santana and Sam, stopping them before they could follow everyone else to take a seat to watch the other clubs perform.

"Tonight, after this, we promise" Sam smiled.

"We figured with all the stress this past week on trying to get the numbers ready that it wasn't a good time" Santana added. "Look at it this way, if we win tonight, he's going to be in a brilliant mood, and so he might actually take this better than you expect, or he could be in an awful mood and then he'll probably castrate your boyfriend"

"Yeah thanks for that vote of confidence" Lou rolled her eyes "C'mon, we don't want to miss the Warblers" Rushing in and towards her friends, Lou slipped into the seat next to Mike, smiling as he kissed her cheek lightly.

Santana laughed as herself and Sam took the last two seats, not failing to see the look Puck sent the two of them.

**[+]**

Lou watched as Rachel belted out 'Get It Right'. Rachel was a brilliant performer and she had the tools to make it big, it was a shame people ridiculed her for being herself. She spotted Puck the other side of the stage, watching Rachel too, total admiration on his face, she couldn't help but smile at that. Sure, she knew about her brothers past, he'd told her everything, not that she'd been pleased to hear most of it, but it was clear to her how much hold Rachel had on him. He was nothing like the guy he claimed he used to be and she was just glad that Rachel, singing this song, meant something. She'd finally got it right with one thing in her life, Puck.

"Ready?" Lou jumped from her thoughts as she felt an arm encircle her waist, a kiss being pressed to her shoulder. Turning, she grinned up at Mike.

"Totally"

As Rachel came near to the end of her song, Lou smiled, stealing a kiss quickly before she followed Santana onto the stage. Rachel brought the song to a brilliant end, before she was introducing them and the boys were taking their own places on the stage 'Loser Like Me' breaking out.

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

(Chorus)  
Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

(Chorus)  
Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are

(Chorus)  
Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

(Chorus)  
Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me

"And the winning team, heading off to New York are... NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Santana smirked as she managed to get a hug in with Lou. "You and Mike best thank me, after tonight you'll be able to get your wanky on" She laughed as Lou punched her arm.

**[+]**

"Puck, now that the two of them have disappeared, we need to speak to you" Santana started turning to look at said boy from the front seat of his truck, she felt Sam lean over to back her up.

"Don't want to hear it" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Dude, your Mom's cool with the two of them, why can't you be? Mike's one of your best friends, you should be trusting him" Sam added.

"Look Puck, if you and Rachel are going to be sleeping in your room, in the same bed with the door closed tonight, then you can't expect Mike and Lou to be okay with you making them sleep separately with the door wide open" Santana pointed out.

"You have so many rules for the two of them and you and Rachel don't use any of them"

Puck sighed, turning to look at the two of them. "She's my sister guys. I don't want her making the same mistakes as me"

"By pushing her into a corner though, don't you think she's going to end up retaliating one day, just to get back at you?" Santana tried.

"I let her down once and I lost her for 7 years" Puck shook his head, turning back to look out the front window. "I can't let her down again. I can't lose her"

Santana sighed, reaching out to squeeze Puck's arm lightly. "Don't you think by doing this you're going to end up pushing her away, end up losing her again?" As Santana heard Mike's front door close, she gave him one last look. "Just at least think about it"

After dropping Sam and Santana off and picking Rachel up, Puck finally pulled up into the drive of their home, watching everyone pile out and into the quiet house. Lisa was working another all night at the hospital and Eli was staying with his Nana. Climbing from the car, Puck caught up with Rachel, kissing her cheek lightly.

"I need to speak to Lou"

Rachel nodded in understanding. "I'll go drop my stuff in your room and grab the stuff for the movie"

"We'll talk in the kitchen so you can bring the duvet down" He added, kissing her cheek once more, before letting her head off upstairs. "Lou, can I talk to you?"

She nodded turning to him, Mike pressing a kiss to her forehead and heading towards the stairs. "Bring the duvet down!"

"Will do" He replied, before the creaking of her door opening was heard.

"Before you ask, I'm going to pull the other mattress out for him and yes, the door will be open" Lou rolled her eyes, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge.

Puck sighed, shaking his head. "No, listen to me. San and Evans spoke to me tonight, about how unfair I'm being on the two of you"

"Just a little" She replied sarcastically. "Look, I get that you're my brother Noah and I get that you're protective over me, even more so because of our circumstances, but you need to have a little faith in me. Whether you want to believe it or not, I've never slept with anyone, I've had four boyfriends not including Mike and nothing past kissing has ever happened, what makes you think I'll just jump into bed with Mike the minute that door's closed?"

Puck shook his head a little. "I just, I don't want you making the same mistake I did"

"Noah, I really, really like Mike, I've never felt this way about anyone before, but I'm not going to sleep with him, not until the two of us are ready and when I do, I won't be stupid enough to do it drunk on wine coolers" She moved forward to hug him tightly. "If you still want me to have these rules, you and Rachel need some too"

"You can share a bed tonight and you can close the door" He replied quickly, laughing as she hit him gently smirking. "You're right, I should have more faith in you and in Mike and I don't control your life, I need to stop thinking I can"

"I love you Noah"

"I love you too" He replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "We should grab some snacks and get on watching this film before the two of them come to check we haven't killed each other"


	7. seven

**Title: **I Found a Boy**  
Chapter: **7/10**  
Warnings: **A few swear words floating around, nothing major right now. **  
Pairing: **Mike/OC, Puck/Rachel, and Sam/Santana. **  
Summary: **Puck introduces his twin sister to the world of McKinley, from day one it's clear it won't be plain sailing. **  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own character. (:

**A/N:** This was basically written with smut and the site I cross post it on does have that involved, but I don't really feel comfortable posting it on here, so this chapter is slightly shorter than planned. I do have the whole story written and there's three chapters left after this.  
Thank you everyone for reviewing and favouriting this story, it means a lot.

**Oh, from here, drama ensues.**

**[+]**

Santana had suggested that Lou and Puck's 17th birthday be held at her house, she thought it only fair, they couldn't really be expected to plan their own birthday. After planning with Sam and Mike and Rachel, when she could get them alone, they'd decided on the food, the music and the decorations.

Now an hour before the party, Santana was helping Lou with her make-up, the boys finishing setting up downstairs; Puck would be arriving with Rachel.

"You and Mike have my permission to fall into my bed and have sex tonight, just please, if you do, let me know so I can change the sheets"

Lou rolled her eyes, laughing. "And where are you and Sam supposed to sleep?"

"We'll find somewhere" Santana smirked at the fact Lou hadn't slapped her this time like she usually did.

"Does this look okay?" Lou held the black playsuit Santana had helped her pick out earlier that day. "It's not too short right?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "It looks perfect and you look hot in it" Pushing her friend towards her bathroom lightly. "No, it isn't too short at all, not in anyone else's eyes, maybe just in Pucks. You've seen what I'm wearing and chances are Britt will have something just as short"

**[+]**

"We should totally go to Vegas right now and get married!" Santana smirked as she fell into Lou's lap. "Do you think Mike would drive us?"

"What me and you?" Lou cocked an eyebrow.

"No! Sam!" Santana giggled. "You're totally my second choice though" She promised, leaning forward to press a kiss to Lou's forehead. "I need some more alcohol!"

Lou rolled her eyes as Santana stood back up, stumbling her way to the kitchen. She turned to see Quinn fall next to her on the sofa, tears evident in the blonde's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lou asked, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Do you think I'm destined to be alone, because I'm such a bitch?"

Lou shook her head. "Of course not sweetie, you'll find someone, I promise. You're 17 years old; you have loads of years ahead of you yet!"

Quinn nodded, wiping her tears away. "Thank you. You're right"

"I always am"

Lou smiled as Mike came to stand in front of her, holding his hands out. Taking them, she grinned as he pulled her up.

"I forgot to give you a little bit of your present earlier" He chuckled as he pulled her lightly towards the stairs.

"Does it involve kissing?" She smirked.

"It might do" Was the reply, as they made their way into the first room, it happening to be Santana's. "I haven't got to see you much today" He pouted.

"Well I'm all yours now" She replied, kicking the door closed behind her. "Now, I'm ready for the rest of my present"

He laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "Happy Birthday doll"

"Can we stay up here, you know watch TV or something?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Are you not enjoying your party?" He worried.

She shook her head, cutting him off. "No I am" She promised. "I just, I want somewhere peaceful for a while" Heading over to the bed, she lay down on it, flipping the TV on, she smiled snuggling into his chest as he lay down next to her.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate your current piece of clothing?"

She shifted her head to smile at him, hitting his chest lightly. "You just appreciate my ass in it"

"Legs too" He smirked, pulling her up lightly to bring her into a kiss. "You look beautiful" He added.

"Flattery gets you everywhere Mr Chang" She whispered, grinning as he brought her into another kiss.

"That's very suggestive" He whispered between kisses. "I love you" As he leant in to kiss her once more, she gripped his shoulders, pushing him back a little.

"You... you really mean that?" She whispered. "Like, this isn't your drunken side talking is it?"

"I thought drunken people were supposed to speak the truth" He replied. "I'm not drunk doll, I've had 2 beers, I promise" Leaning in to press a kiss just to the side of her mouth, he smiled. "And yeah, I really mean that"

He felt her giggle a little, before her lips were over his once more. "I love you"

"Are you drunk?" He mocked.

"I ate my body weight in chips, any alcohol has been absorbed" She chuckled before shifting a little so that one of her legs rested between his, smirking as he whimpered a little, leaning up to catch her lips again. A hand ran down her back as the other tangled into her hair, Mike swiping his tongue across her lips for access. He pouted as she pecked his lips, before her lips were pressing small kisses across the left side of his cheek and down his jaw.

Hands gripped the bottom of his shirt, causing him to lift them both into a sitting position. She smiled as his t-shirt found its way to the other side of the room, her lips attaching to his neck, making her small mark, before they trailed their way down his chest, pushing him back to lean on his hands. Feeling his hardness pressing against her leg, she smirked, making her way back to his lips.

"Doll..."

"Mhm?" She muttered, hands gripping his shoulders as she moved to make herself comfortable, causing him to let out a moan, pushing himself back up and gripping his arms around her waist.

"This is going to end up going too far" He replied, pressing his own kiss to her jaw, fingers circling the bottom of her back gently.

"Do you not want to?" She asked, backing away a little.

"No doll, it's not that. Of course I do. It's just, I didn't think you'd want to and I don't want you to think that just because it's your birthday you have to. I don't want you doing this, pressured"

She smiled, cupping his cheek and pulling him into a slow lazy kiss. "I do not feel pressured into anything babe, especially by you. I promised myself that this wouldn't happen until I was someone that I trusted, someone that I loved and that I was sure who loved me too. I've never felt the way I feel about you for anyone and I know that this isn't compulsory to our relationship, but it's something I'm positive I want, as long as you do too"

He smiled up at her, pressing a kiss to her lips, before guiding her down so that she was lay underneath him on the bed. "I've never felt this way either" Pressing a kiss to her neck, he let one of his hands, slide down to her waist. "Promise me, you want this"

"I promise" Was the whisper.

**[+]**

Puck pushed his way into Santana's room the following morning, after searching every other room in the house for his sister and Mike, he decided they had to be in here. As the light lit the room up enough for him to make things out, he felt the anger begin to seep into his body. From where he was stood, Mike's naked back was visible, Lou's hand resting lightly at the bottom of it.

It wasn't until he looked down to the floor, his anger really hit him. Glaring back at him was the strewn clothes of the two and really, it didn't take a genius to work out what had happened, he'd been in this situation himself way too many times.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" He watched as Mike flinched a little, Lou letting out a sigh, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Dude..."

"No..."

"Noah, get out" She replied calmly, nodding her head towards the door.

"No way, I knew this would fucking happen. I knew as soon as those rules disappeared this would happen!" Puck fumed, running a hand through his Mohawk, turning to see Rachel had stopped short in the door way.

"You know what Noah, none of this has anything to do with you and I wish you'd stop thinking you control my life!" Lou sat up, shouting back at him.

"You're my sister, I have every right to look out for you and to try and stop you from making mistakes"

"This wasn't a mistake alright? I love him Noah, at least I waited until I was with someone I love before I started messing around. I hate how much of a fucking hypocrite you are, you've slept your way through the whole fucking school and you're stood there shouting your mouth about me sleeping with my boyfriend?" Shaking her head, she pointed towards the door. "I'm 17 Noah and I don't need you there controlling my life, you're not my Dad and you don't have the right to try and fill in for him either! GET OUT!"

Mike sat up at this, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly, as she wrapped her arms around his chest, letting her tears fall silently. "Puck, I think the both of you need to calm down before talking about this"

Rachel stepped forward as Puck let out a sort of growl at his best friend, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Noah, Mike's right, come and eat something and let him calm Lou down and then the two of you can talk"

"I have nothing to say to him" Was the muffled sob from Mike's chest.

"We're leaving Lou, get dressed and grab your stuff, I'll be in the car. Rach, I'll drop you home"

"I'm not leaving here with you Noah!" Lou raised her voice at him. "From what I've just said do you not understand? I have nothing to talk to you about, if you want to leave, fine, just go, but I'm not following you!"

Puck turned, easily slipping from Rachel's arms, storming from the room and downstairs, the front door slamming closed. Rachel headed towards the bed, leaning down to press a kiss to Lou's forehead gently, before she retreated towards the door once more.

"I'll head back to yours with him, talk to him okay sweetie?" As Lou nodded, Rachel smiled. "Take care of her"

As the front door opened and closed once more, Mike sighed a little, hugging her tightly. A few minutes later, Santana came rushing in, falling onto the bed next to the two of them, arms wrapping around Lou.

"C'mon sweetie, we'll go get dressed and then we can all get some breakfast" Santana whispered, looking at Mike who nodded, letting go of Lou so that Santana could lead her to the bathroom. Mike in turn, grabbed his jeans from the floor, slipping his wallet back into his pocket, pulling his jeans on, he rubbed his face lightly before heading towards the stairs and into the kitchen, Sam, Finn, Tina and Mercedes all sat around the table, chatting quietly.

**[+]**

"Why the hell did you tell Mom?" Lou flew into the kitchen of her own home angrily as she hung up the phone from her Mother. Rachel edged her way out to join Mike in the living room where he and Lou had been sat watching TV, neither Lou or Puck having spoken to each other yet.

"I think she deserved to know her daughter got drunk last night and ended up sleeping with her boyfriend" Puck shrugged not bothering to look up from his laptop.

"Drunk? You think that I'd be stupid enough to sleep with someone drunk? I'm not like the girls at McKinley Noah! I don't get happy on a few wine coolers and go ahead and get myself pregnant, because the asshole I'm about to sleep with doesn't seem to know that "trust me" is not a viable birth control option!" She shouted, hands gripping the counter behind her in anger.

"You know what, you're being an asshole for keep bringing that up! Do you even realise how much it kills me knowing I have a daughter out there who I can't have anything to do with? It was a mistake, a stupid one, one that I don't want you to end up getting yourself into"

"I wasn't drunk last night" She spat out. "The one drink I had was weighed out by the amount of food I managed to stuff in. You really have no faith in me do you?"

"I do have faith in you, I just know what..."

"What boys your age are like? Guess again Noah. I'm pretty sure Mike hasn't done his rounds of McKinley quite like you have and I also believe he respects women. I've been with him 6 months; this isn't some stupid one night stand"

"We shouldn't even be having the conversation!" He retorted. "Did your Dad never warn you away from boys, make you have a little more respect in yourself to not just give it up to the first boy who tells you he loves you"

"MY DAD? MY!" She shook her head, "YOU KNOW WHAT NOAH, FUCK YOU! DID MOM EVER TELL YOU WHY HE LEFT?" He winced as she screamed at him, anger now the only emotion her face held.

"No, she always just told me that he wasn't worth the hassle"

"Yeah, well guess what? He was. He was the best Dad anyone could have ever asked for and some nights I'd catch him looking at the picture of you and Eli he had on his bedside table, crying because all he wanted was the two of you back"

"If he loved us that much then why did he just up and leave us eh? Why did he take you and leave us to think that we had a father who hated us?"

"He knew the two of you would be able to deal with what Mom did easier than me. I guess he got that wrong"

"What bullshit is going on in your head right now?" He spat.

"Bullshit? Mom cheated on Dad, with someone from Synagogue. He fucking loved her, he gave us and her the world and she repaid him by sleeping with someone else. Don't ever think for once that he didn't love you, because he loved you a whole lot fucking more than she did"

Puck stood up, glaring down at her. "Don't talk about her like that. She loves us!"

"She wrecked our family!" Lou screamed at him. "She's the one that caused everything that ever happened. I grew up with my father because of her and you know what, I don't even have a fucking father to go to anymore because he died, after everything good he did, he still got taken away!" She shook her head, not caring about the tears rolling down her face. "and you know what, as much as I love Mom, I can't forgive her, every time I look at her, I feel all this anger coming back. I have no parent figure to talk to, because mine was taken away and I've never felt so alone!"

Lou felt herself fall back into someone's arms, realising it was Rachel as her gentle voice began making soothing noises, arms wrapping around her tighter.

"I think everyone needs time alone tonight" Mike broke the silence, turning to Rachel who nodded.

"Lou and I will head over to Santana's and we'll stay there the night, maybe a girly sleep over?"

"I'll drive the two of you. I'll send Sam over" He turned to look at Puck who nodded lightly. The night was spent with Finn and Artie keeping Mike company at his own house, the girls all trying to cheer Lou up at a girly sleepover at Santana's and Sam and Puck doing what they knew best, taking out anger on the x-box.


	8. eight

**Title:** I Found a Boy  
**Chapter: **8/10  
**Warnings:** A few swear words floating around, nothing major right now.  
**Pairing:** Mike/OC, Puck/Rachel, and Sam/Santana.  
**Summary:** Puck introduces his twin sister to the world of McKinley, from day one it's clear it won't be plain sailing.  
**Word Count:** 5,244  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own character. (:  
**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates, I went on holiday to America for two weeks and although I hoped it would be back, my laptop is still being repaired, so I'm on a old one that has none of my documents on. Luckily, I cross post this and I have this chapter and the 9th one posted, so hopefully, I'll have it back soon to post the last one. (: Again, thanks for all the alerts and reviews.

**[+]**

Santana rolled her eyes as she strolled into Glee, two weeks after the whole party incident. In her opinion, Puck was in the complete wrong. Lou was a 17 year old girl, she didn't need anyone's permission to sleep with her boyfriend of 6 months. Sliding into a seat between Sam and Lou, she turned to roll her eyes at Puck who was sat at the back of the room, he sent a glare back.

Today was the last day of their junior year, but Santana was more excited about the whole 10 weeks of summer that came first more than becoming a senior. Glee club was the last 'class' before they officially broke up and it was going to be a hard one. Nationals were three days away, Monday.

"What time is everyone getting to the party tonight?" Mercedes lent forward, phone in one hand.

"I think Brittany said to be there for 7" Sam replied, as Mercedes nodded her thanks, typing away on her phone once more.

"Schue will be so pleased when we turn up to rehearsals hung over tomorrow" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, I don't think I'm really going to drink" Mike added. "Not after the last time we came to school still hung over"

"I doubt I'm going to drink much either, gives me more self control from punching those cheerio's around the face" Lou shrugged, laughing as Santana nudged her. "Plus drinking is just going to give Noah even more of an excuse to be an ass to me"

"He'll come around" Sam promised.

"Okay guy's, auditorium, we need to get these numbers perfect..."

**[+]**

"Rachel and Puck slept together that night too" Mercedes spit out, before slamming a hand over her face in shock. "Shit. I know I should have stopped after the first drink" Beginning to walk away, Lou grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Is that... is that true?"

Mercedes nodded, taking another sip from her cup. "I shouldn't have said anything"

Lou shook her head. "No, thank you" Letting go of her arm, Lou watched as Mercedes scurried off towards Tina.

"Tell me what's wrong" Mike whispered, latching his arms around her waist, head burying into her shoulder.

"Have you seen Noah?" She asked, resting her head against his.

"With Sam, Santana and Rachel in the front garden" He replied. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him" She answered, pulling away from his arms and storming into the front garden, finding Puck and stomping towards him, grabbing his arm, pulling him away from the house and down to the bottom of the street.

"What the fuck Lou?" He rubbed his arm a little as she let go, pushing him backwards forcefully.

"You're such a fucking jerk!" She moved forward to push at him again, his hands coming out to grip her wrists holding her back. "I hate you!"

The four friends who had followed them, stopped a fair distance back to let them have their space.

"Why the fuck have you suddenly gone all crazy bitch on my ass?" Puck asked, gripping her wrists a little tighter as she went to hit him again.

"You slept with Rachel that night" She spat, "You've given me complete hell for the past two weeks and you're such a fucking hypocrite! You did the same god damn thing!"

Puck dropped her wrists. "Where did you hear that?"

"Everyone fucking knew but me! You know what Noah, this is through now. I did fine without you for seven years, I'm sure I can manage another seven" She shook her head, turning away from him, stopping as he grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"You're not just going to walk away like that" He argued. "My circumstances are different"

"No they're not Noah! Nothing whatsoever is different, just because I'm your sister doesn't mean you can be a hypocrite" Shaking his hand off her arm, she looked up at him, shaking her head once more. "I'm seriously done with you now"

"Lou..."

"No. You may think you're acting like a brilliant brother right now, but I can assure you, you're not. I've had it with everything, I didn't ask for this drama and I don't need it... Just leave me alone please"

"Lou please..." He took her wrist once more, wincing a little as she pushed him again, hard.

"Noah. Just stop" She shook her head, lifting a hand to wipe away the few tears that had fell, before turning and breaking into a run the opposite way from Brittany's house. Mike broke off into a run after her, Santana turning to glance at Sam who nodded, causing her to break off into a run after her too.

"Puck..." Said male shook his head as he slid down to sit on the curb, Rachel falling beside him. "Dude, you know she didn't mean any of that"

Rachel sighed, wrapping her arms around Puck, head resting onto his shoulder. She knew how much of a jerk he'd been, but she'd stick by him.

Mike spotted Lou first, she'd slid down the side wall of a shop, head buried into her knees. Falling down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her hair. Santana fell next to them a few moments later.

"Did the both of you know?" Lou whispered, head still buried into her knees.

"Know what?" Mike asked confused.

"About Rachel and Noah" As she was met with silence, she raised her head a little. "They slept together, two weeks ago"

"You have got to be kidding me" Santana spat. "That fucking jerk" Turning to her best friend, Santana shook her head, joining in on the hug. "I promise, I knew nothing"

"You know I knew nothing" Mike answered.

"I don't want anything to do with him anymore" Lou broke in, a sob leaving her throat.

"Doll..."

"I thought having my brother back would be amazing, but it's caused nothing but arguments. I've never met a more hypocritical jerk"

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, Santana nor did Mike know what to say to try and rectify the situation. Santana lifted her head, to look down at her friend.

"She's not asleep right?"

Mike shifted a little to glance at her, before laughing a little. "Yeah, she is. I'll take her back to mine tonight, so you don't have to leave so early"

"I don't mind" Santana promised. "I doubt I'm going to head back to the party now anyway"

"It's fine" Mike smiled. "I've got something to ask her in the morning or well my Mom has."

"How are you going to get her back?"

"Taxi" Mike replied, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Do you want to ring Sam first to come meet you?"

"No need" Sam smiled, as he stopped in front of the three of them. "Is she asleep?" Santana nodded smiling at her best friend.

"Mike's going to take her to his tonight and I think I want to head home now too, are you coming back to mine?"

Sam nodded. "Sounds good to me, we can share a taxi"

15 minutes later, Mike was climbing the stairs of his house, tapping the door the rest of the way open with his foot. Lou shifted a little in his arms, before she settled down. He smiled, laying her down onto the bed, managing to manuver the duvet out from under her without stirring her. He pulled her shoes off, dropping them next to the bed, before lifting her up pulling her jacket off, deciding she'd be comfortable enough in her dress.

"Hey sweetie, everything okay?" Mike turned to smile as his Mom rested against the doorframe. "You're home early" Standing, he headed towards the door, following her towards the stairs.

"Puck and Lou had another bust up, she's adamant she wants nothing to do with him anymore" He sighed, slipping into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "I'm going to ask her in the morning about heading on vacation with us"

"You think she'll agree?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be good for her and Puck too" Mike ran a hand across his face. "I know he's my best friend, but I've never met such a hypocritical human being"

**[+]**

**Santana;** Hey bbe, hope ur ok, Mike fort it better 4 u 2 head hme w/ im last nite. The 4 of us shud do summit 2day, afta glee? Txt me bk wen u awake, love u! – S xoxo

Lou rolled her eyes at the text language, she wasn't sure how much she'd tried to tell Santana to type in proper English.

**Lou;** Hey sweetie. I guessed when I woke up next to him this morning. I'm okay, I think I'll be better if the four of us do something though Let me know what you and Sam decide and I'll let Mike know. Love you! – L xo

Lou yawned once more, stretching a little, smiling as Mike arm tightened around her. Turning her head to face him, she let out a small sigh at how peaceful he looked, running a hand across his cheek, she giggled as his nose wrinkled as if trying to get rid of the itch.

As her phone began to blare, she jumped turning to where she'd dropped it. She sighed as 'Noah calling' flashed across her screen, muting the call, she waited until he hung up before texting him.

**Lou;** I mean what I said last night Noah, I'm done with the constant battle with you. I'll be home at 8 to look after Eli so you and Rach can head out like planned.

**Noah;** We're staying in now, so it doesn't matter. Can we please just talk? Xox

**Lou;** I have nothing to say to you, I'll be home, I want to see Eli.

"Come on holiday with us?" Mike mumbled, burying his head into her shoulder as he tried to wake himself up.

"What?" She stopped looking at her phone to turn to him.

"Mom and well me too, we want you to head on holiday with us. We're going to visit family in LA for a month, we go in a week"

"Really?" She grinned, squealing a little as he nodded, pushing him away a little so that she could climb over him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you"

"I love you" He laughed. "I guess that is a yes?" She nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Brilliant"

**[+]**

Lou was thankful as she walked into Glee that morning that Santana was at her side, gripping her hand tightly, Mike and Sam heading in behind them. She smiled as Brittany skipped towards her, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"I'm sorry I ditched your party B"

"It's okay, really. Mercedes explained everything to me and I couldn't really be mad that you just left, I would have done the same. Maybe we could go feed the ducks sometime?" The hope in the blonde's eye had Lou nodding.

"Sure, I'd love that B"

Lou turned to look around the room, noticing everyone sat quietly, obviously waiting for Mr Schue to head in to break the awkwardness. It was obvious everyone had been told what had happened. She caught Mercedes eye, smiling at the diva, happy when she received a smile back, none of it was Mercedes fault and she didn't want her thinking it was.

She caught Rachel's eye just as Mr Schue walked through the door. She managed a small smile at her, watching as Rachel's face lit up, smiling back. She didn't fail to notice Puck's scowl.

"Alright guy's and girls, we have until 3 today and two hours in the morning to polish these numbers off. Let's just jump straight in to it"

Rachel, Lou and Mercedes would be opening the set up, before the boys would be doing a classic song, girls 'dancing' in the background, it was actually a pretty fun number, it reminded them, that they were a group, that they could have fun with something and if they lost, well they lost. Santana took up the lead vocals on their final song. Lou was pretty sure the idea of these song selections were that they had some link, none of these did, but that made her happy. This group, she'd learnt were mis-matched, this represented Glee perfectly.

**[+]**

The four of them ended up at Santana's house, lack of imagination had drove them here, everything that they'd come up with would be closing soon or required way more money than they were willing to pay, so Santana had suggested they head to hers to look up movie times or something.

Looking up movie times had actually turned in a run to the shop for the boys and a batch of burnt cookies.

"I can't believe we burnt cookies" Sam looked disheartened at the tray lay on the side, the smell from them every so often causing one of them to wince.

"Sucks" Was the mutter from Lou, who had grabbed the bowl of left over cookie dough, sinking into one of the chairs without being noticed. She smiled in satisfaction as she licked some more of the mixture off the spoon. Santana was the first to turn to her, eyes widening in horror as she realised what Lou was doing.

"Give me that!" Santana began to dodge her way around the two boys to reach her best friend.

Lou shot up, making her way to the other side of the room, climbing up onto the chair, bowl making its way to the top of her head. Santana growled as she reached her, wrapping an arm around Lou's waist, other arm stretching up to try and reach it.

"Last warning"

Lou laughed a little, wiggling her hips a little to try and get Santana to budge. "You snooze you lose buddy" It was the feeling of the two boys behind her, Mike's hands gripping around her thighs and Sam's hands gripping her wrists that caused her to turn the bowl upside down, the contents of it dumping themselves onto Santana's head.

"That's it, you're dead now L" Santana kicked the chair from underneath Lou, knowing the boys had a strong enough grip on her to not let her fall. Santana swung around, hair following a few seconds later, cookie mixture spraying the three of them.

"SAN!" One of Sam's hand's dropped one of Lou's wrists to wipe his face, causing said girl to squeal wrapping her arm around Mike's neck, who caught her easily.

"JERK!" Lou shot back at him as Santana slid to the floor laughing.

7:30 came and Lou let them know he needed to be home soon, her promise to spend time with Eli needing to be fulfilled. Santana offered to drop her off, leaving two sulking boys to clean up the kitchen.

"Ring me if you need me babe" Santana had squeezed her hand before she'd exited the car.

**[+]**

Lou lays with Eli until he falls asleep. They'd played an hour of x-box, Lou not really understanding anything she was doing, much to Eli's happiness as he won every single time. She'd then helped Eli get ready for bed, heading downstairs to fetch him a glass of milk and a few cookies for the two to eat as she read him a story, before he curled down into her side, whispering that he loved her.

She knew however much she wanted to push Puck out, that she couldn't make it last forever, Eli was a part of both of them and he was too young to understand why he was being forced to choose between spending time with his sister or his brother. She wouldn't lose another brother.

Once she was certain he was asleep, she made her way back downstairs where Rachel and Puck were sat cuddled together watching some movie on the TV. Rachel turned her head a little to smile at Lou as she headed past the sofa to pick up her phone and bag she'd dropped when she'd headed in earlier. Lou smiled back, ignoring the obvious way Puck was ignoring her, his jaw tensing, she knew he was itching to say something, but she was glad he didn't.

Climbing back upstairs, she dropped her bag under her desk, hands typing a message on her phone. She smiled as she received a reply almost instantly. 10 minutes later the sound of an engine shutting off brought her from her thoughts, legs instantly guiding her down and to the front door, letting him in before Puck had the chance to say anything.

They spend the night, lay awake in her room whispering every so often.

**[+]**

They practise for two hours the next morning, before Mr Schue calls it quits, telling them to head home and make sure they have everything they're going to need for the next few days. They'd be heading to New York tonight, Nationals tomorrow and then they'd be spending two days in New York before heading back on Thursday morning.

Eli cries when Lou and Puck get out of their mothers car at the school, Lisa telling them to have fun and head off quick before Eli refuses to let them. Lou feels guilty as the car drives off, the heartbroken little boy in the back waving all the way down the road.

Schue tells them that they'll be driving to the airport in two different seven seater cars, Miss Pillsbury would be driving the other car. They help Artie into the one equipped for him, Tina following him into that one. Puck all but pulls Rachel to that car too. Sam and Santana pile into the other car, Brittany grinning as she pulled Mercedes behind her, the two of them had began some kind of friendship in the past few weeks, and it was actually kind of cute. Quinn smiled as she realised the small dilemma.

"We'll take Mr Schue's car" She offered already pulling Finn towards the car, before Lou could thank her. Sam cheering as Lou followed Mike into the other car, claiming that he thought he was going to end up coming out of this car with a vagina or something with all the chick talk.

The 4 hour flight was uneventful and as they reached their hotel, Mr Schue tried to give them stern looks as he handed the keys over. Artie and Tina were the only boy/girl room pairing, but he knew what these kids were like, they'd be playing musical rooms for the next 4 nights.

That night, Brittany and Mercedes had bunked together in Brittany's room. Rachel moving to Puck's room, Sam quickly made headway towards Lou and Santana's room, Lou exiting towards Mike's, which in turn caused Finn to find his way to Quinn's.

**[+]**

'Firebomb' was their opening number, Rachel reaching over to squeeze Lou's hand gently a small smile on her face as they waited for the music to begin.

L.

Yeah  
Whoa  
Gunfire left a hole  
In the tank  
Losing gasoline

R.

Fire is on my trail  
And he's after me  
Hope it dont get here  
Before I get where Im going  
I gotta get where Im going  
Take off my mask to breathe

L.

You couldve been a apart of a  
Masterpiece  
Fluid in the breaks  
Was the last to leave  
Thats the thing  
Where I'm going  
I dont need my breaks  
Cant wait to see your face  
When your front windows break  
And I come crashing through

Both.

The lovers need to clear the road  
Oh, oh, oh  
Cause this thing is ready to blow  
Oh, oh, oh

Mercedes shot them both a grin as she stepped out onto the stage too, voice blasting out her lyrics. Rachel silently wondered why she'd never allowed someone with so much talent have a solo before. That was a Rachel from the past though, she'd changed, for good.

M.

I just wanna set you on fire  
So I wont have to burn alone  
Then you  
Then youll know where  
I'm coming from  
Fire bomb  
Fire bomb  
Seems cold  
But baby no  
Doesnt have to be  
Microwaving our medal tragedy  
Watching it burn and  
Its beautiful and its blue  
And its pitiful  
When its through  
Its the other half of me

R.

I didnt do it  
You lit the match for me  
Now were flying  
From the blast, baby  
Thats the thing

L.

Where were going  
We dont need no breaks  
Cant wait to see your face  
When your front windows break  
And I come crashing through

All.

The lovers need to clear the road  
Oh, oh, oh  
Cause this thing is ready to blow  
Oh, oh, oh

M.

I just wanna set you on fire  
So I wont have to burn alone  
Then you  
Then youll know where  
Im coming from  
Fire bomb  
Fire bomb

L

Baby we were killing them  
They couldnt handle the millionth degree  
We were criminals  
As we were burning  
The world called the police  
Fire department, ambulance  
You can call me crazy cause I believe  
The only move for me and you  
Is to go out blazing

R. M.

The lovers need to clear the road  
Oh, oh, oh  
Cause this thing is ready to blow  
Oh, oh, oh

R.

I just wanna set you on fire  
So I wont have to burn alone  
Then you  
Then youll know where  
Im coming from  
Fire bomb  
Oh, oh, oh  
Fire bomb

As the song ended, Mercedes turned to head up to the top of the stage steps where the other girls were waiting, Lou followed her up as Rachel introduced the group, following the other two leads, boys heading onto stage. Lou was pretty sure she'd never had this much fun before.

P.  
Her name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell

F.  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks

A.  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me

Group:  
Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me

S.  
Her boyfriend's a dick  
And he brings a gun to school  
And he'd simply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth

P.  
He lives on my block  
And he drives an Iroc

A.  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me

Group:  
Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me

P.  
Yeeah dirtbag,

M.  
no she doesn't know what she's missin

S.  
Yeeah dirtbag,

A.  
no she doesn't know what she's missin

F.  
Man I feel like mold  
It's prom night and I am lonely  
Low and behold  
She's walking over to me

M.  
This must be fake  
My lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am  
And why does she give a damn about

Girls:  
I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you

F.  
Yeeah dirtbag,

M.  
no she doesn't know what she's missin

A.  
Yeeah dirtbag,

P.  
no she doesn't know what she's missin

Cheer spread around the place, the group grinning as they saw Blaine and Kurt stood up shouting for them happily. Lou smiled towards Santana as said girl got into position for the next song, the rest of the group were spread across the two steps, where they'd be doing a little choreography, Brittany and Mike would be showing off their more amazing dancing skills at various parts during the song.

S.  
Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and Pea  
You ready  
Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night.  
When the sale comes first,  
And the truth comes second,  
Just stop, for a minute and  
Smile  
Why is everybody so serious  
Acting so damn mysterious  
Got your shades on your eyes  
And your heels so high  
That you can't even have a good time  
Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
Everybody look to their right (ha)  
Can you feel that (yeah)  
We're paying with love tonight

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag  
Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.

Okay!  
We need to take it back in time,  
When music made us all unite  
And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,  
Am I the only one getting tired  
Why is everybody so obsessed  
Money can't buy us happiness  
Can we all slow down and enjoy right now  
Guarantee we'll be feeling Alright.  
Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
Everybody look to their right (ha)  
Can you feel that (yeah)  
We're paying with love tonight

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag  
Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.

A.  
Yeah yeah  
Well, keep the price tag  
And take the cash back  
Just give me six strings and a half stACK.  
And you can keep the cars  
Leave me the garage  
And all I..  
Yes all I need are keys and guitars  
And its with in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars  
Yeah we leaping across these undefeatable odds  
Its like this man, you can't put a price on the life  
We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight  
So we aint gon stumble and fall never  
Waiting to see this in the sign of defeat uh uh  
So we gon keep everyone moving their feet  
So bring back the beat and then everyone sing

S.  
It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag  
Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.  
It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag  
Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.  
Yeah, yeah  
Oo-oooh  
Forget about the price tag.

They won that night, Mr Schue turning a blind eye as Kurt pulled out the alcohol he'd been hiding in a carrier bag. The 14 of them all gathered into one of the hotel rooms and Mr Schue was happy enough to know that together in a room, they'd be safe.

Blaine noticed the lack of communication between brother and sister, Puck was sat scowling in the corner, although his eyes showed his happiness of the win. Lou was sat on the other side of the room, curled into Santana's arms, the two of them chatting away with Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes.

He turned back to Kurt, Sam and Mike, Kurt instantly understanding. "What the hell happened between the two of them?"

Sam sighed, looking towards the floor, letting Mike fill the two boys in.

**[+]**

Lou turned slightly as she felt someone sit at the kitchen table next to her, she smiled a little as her Mom came into view.

"I'm heading away on this holiday whether you all like it or not" Lou spoke up, needing to get her point across. "I can't stand being here right now, I'm hoping this month away will turn everything around and I don't know, I can start re-building things again, but for now, I need to be away"

Lisa nodded. "I know sweetie and I'm not going to try and stop you. Eli's too young to understand, he's going to miss you, he doesn't want to stop you though. Noah..."

"Is just being 'Puck' again" Lou finished angrily still thinking of what Puck had just spat out when she announced the holiday she'd be heading off on tomorrow. "I think part of the reason I said yes is because I need to head back to LA too. I need to feel close to Dad for a little while"

"I understand sweetie"

Lou nodded, before sighing, linking her hands together in front of her. "I'm really sorry for telling Noah about the past how I did, I had no right"

"Of course you did, you did something I'd been too afraid to do and I can't thank you enough for that. I regret what I did every single day, but I know I have to live with that. Your Dad is a perfect husband and father, Noah deserves to know that"

"I love you Mom, I always will, but I just can't bring myself to forgive you yet, hopefully this month away will let me"

"I hope so. I don't deserve your forgiveness at all, I'm just glad that you let me back in, that you love me"

Puck shook his head angrily stomping into the kitchen bringing the conversation to an end. He made his way to the fridge, pulling a bottle of water out. "Oh don't let me stop your little heart to heart"

"Noah, that's enough"

**[+]**

Santana sighed as she fell down onto the grass next to Puck two days after Lou had flew off to LA with Mike.

"Is this not getting old to you now?"

Puck stayed silent, jaw clenching slightly.

"I know you miss her Puck, I see it every time she walks past you, any time someone says her name. She misses you too, she missed you for 7 years and this is how you repay her"

"San, just back off" Puck mumbled.

"No. You're hurting my best friend and I'm not okay with that. Puck, I've known you for five years, I'm not okay with you hurting yourself either" Santana lay back, letting her eyes follow the clouds. "Why are you even still angry with her? You did exactly the same with Rachel, it doesn't make any sense at all. Are you not bored that you're both fighting over nothing?"

"You don't have a sister San, you wouldn't understand"

"She's 17 years old Puck, she's allowed to sleep with her boyfriend. She doesn't sleep around like you, I don't know if this is just you taking out your anger on her because you're ashamed of your past or something, but it's not fair and it's ridiculous"

"Fine, I'm past that okay?"

Santana turned to eye him. "Is this because she told you about your Mom?" The clenched jaw once more, answered her question. "You should be resenting your Mom for that, not Lou"

"This doesn't make my Dad any better for what he did. I won't ever forgive him for walking out on us"

Santana nodded. "I know, but you need to start giving Lou a break"


	9. nine

**Title: **I Found a Boy**  
Chapter: **9/10**  
Warnings: **A few swear words floating around, nothing major right now. **  
Pairing: **Mike/OC, Puck/Rachel, and Sam/Santana. **  
Summary: **Puck introduces his twin sister to the world of McKinley, from day one it's clear it won't be plain sailing. **  
Word Count:  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own character. (:

a.n/ So, I just figured out you can reply to reviews by personal message on here, I need to start doing that. Thank you to all the alerts on this and to the reviewers, I mean alerts mean you guys are reading too, so it's all good. Only one more chapter after this :[, but I do have like 20 other fics I'm working on, so hopefully I'll sort them out enough to put on here. :]

* * *

LA is just as beautiful as she remembers. She spends the first three days meeting Mike's Aunties, Cousins, Uncles and Nana. His cousins are all pretty much pre-school kids and don't really require much of Mike's attention, only stopping to say Hi to the both of them as they pass in a blur of muddy clothes and screams.

Mikes Nana instantly falls in love with her grandson's new girlfriend. She can tell how happy this single girl makes him and how could she not love someone who puts a smile on his face. The three of them spend the third day baking and Lou smiles as she remembers the day a little over a week ago.

The fourth day, Mike makes excuses with his family, telling them that he was going to take Lou to some of his favourite LA spots, when in reality, he just wanted her to himself for a day. It turned into Lou taking him to some of her childhood hangouts, before they'd gone for food and then headed towards the arcade.

It was the sixth day she saw Mike's face light up as his eyes glued onto something the far side of the bowling alley they were in.

"Yo Chang!"

Before she even had chance to grasp what was going on, Mike had been pulled into a hug by another male, the two of them grinning.

"Dude, it's so good to see you. I thought you'd be on vacation?"

"Nah, I decided to stay home. I have a fair few things to do before we move again"

"Again?"

"Yeah, I'm transferring back to McKinley!"

It then clicked.

"Oh sorry, I'm being so rude, coming to interrupt your game and not even introduce myself" He smiled as he held out a hand, to which she took, smiling as he brought it to his hand, kissing it gently. "I'm Matt, Matt Rutherford"

She laughed a little. "Well hi there Matt, Matt Rutherford. I'm Lou, Lou Puckerman"

Matt chose to ignore the obvious question nagging him at that moment, in turn nudging her gently. "Sarcy your middle name by any chance?"

"It could be" She smirked.

**[+]**

She learned everything about Matt within two days of knowing him. She learnt how close Matt and Mike had been. She learnt Matt had once loved Santana Lopez. She learnt that his favourite colour was red and his favourite number was 3.

She thought it only fair that he learnt everything about her too.

**[+]**

The three spent every waking moment together, Matt spending one too many nights staying over at Nana Chang's house with the other two. As the final week came to an end, he'd waved them off with the rest of their family, promising he'd see them in three weeks when he finally moved.

**[+]**

The rest of the summer was spent at parties, mainly Glee ones, mainly set up by Santana, mainly involving stupid amounts of alcohol. She should have been getting a job, they all should have, but jobs meant responsibility and meant spending time apart, so none of them bothered.

One party, Lou remembers catching Tina and Artie in a position she'd never be able to erase from her brain as much as she tried.

She remembers stumbling upon Brittany and Mercedes making out. Mercedes too drunk to really realise what was happening, Brittany claiming that she had yet to kiss Mercedes and she needed her to help complete the long list of school peers she had made out with.

She vaguely remembers catching Finn and Quinn getting their mack on in Santana's pantry.

She remembers with a chuckle the time Blaine thought becoming a stripper would be epic, Kurt shouting at him to put his clothes back on. The two in the end had ended up getting a room in Santana's spare bedroom.

Then there's Rachel who once got herself stuck in the downstairs toilet drunk, said girl hyperventilating as Lou giggled from the outside, picking the lock to have Rachel run into her arms, tackling into her hug.

There's the time she has this epic heart to heart with Sam about how much he loves Santana and about how Quinn had treated him. They got so into the heart to heart, that when he leaned in, the best she could do was turn her head so that he caught her cheek. She's pretty sure he was too drunk to remember anything, so she pushes it to the back of her mind, because really, Santana isn't all that faithful herself, the two just haven't admitted how in love they are yet, she knows one they do, Santana will be loyal.

There's this one time that Santana had managed to get Lou drunk on some really disgusting liquid. Mike and Sam were too engrossed in the X-Box to notice Santana pull Lou towards the stairs quietly leading her to her bedroom. Lou doesn't try and stop Santana as she pushes her backwards onto the bed, climbing over her and joining their lips together. Lou finds it pretty nice actually, because she knows the both of them are just drunk and curious, she knows that after this, the two of them will still be best friends. It was the second best make out session she'd ever gotten herself into.

After a shot contest with Mike and Sam one night, Lou finds herself hunched over the toilet one night, Mike had followed her, but her heaves had caused him to begin heaving too and she'd kicked him out of the bathroom. She feels her hair being pulled back as she finally does what her stomachs telling her, she feels a hand rubbing her back gently and she hears the gentle voice of her brother calming her down as she lets the alcohol out.

The two of them don't talk about it or to each other the day after.

**[+]**

The first day of senior year, the gang have Glee practise first lesson. Mike helps Matt enrol again, before the two of them head towards the rehearsal room. The room is empty apart from Lou, who is sat at the piano, although she's texting away on her phone.

She squeals as she feels herself being pulled back off the stool, Matt smirking at her as she catches her balance, jumping for his back. Mike laughs at the two of them, moving forward to hold Lou up as Matt leans forward, causing her to drop a little. That's how the group finds them as they shuffle in.

"Matt?"

Lou smiles, kissing Mike's cheek as he helps her down, letting the others all move forward to greet and welcome back their old team mate. She watches as Santana smiles happily at the said boy, but she also notices how Santana is now looking at Sam. Santana wouldn't be unfaithful again.

Mr Schue comes in 10 minutes later, shattering the good mood. Glee club will still be happening, but in order to participate in competitions and such, they'd need to pay for everything themselves, no more funding. Turns out winning a huge competition didn't get you anywhere in this school.

The 13 of them decide that they won't be able to afford any of it, but that Glee should continue for them, even if it just meant being able to spend time together a few times a week, singing their feelings out, for fun.

**[+]**

Matt spends all of 2 days with them when he finally snaps, pulling Puck aside. "Grow the fuck up man and stop acting like a douche. Apologise to your sister so that the two of you can move on from it and grow close again"

Kurt transfers back to McKinley that day, Blaine following his footsteps.

That night, Puck sits down at the kitchen table, Lou not even bothering to look up from her laptop to acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry" He starts, wringing his hands out. "I've been a complete asshole and you didn't deserve any of it. I shouldn't have taken my anger from Mom and Dad out on you and I shouldn't have been such an hypocritical jerk to you and Mike"

Lou nods, because her brother is exactly like her, she's never been good with apologies either. She spends the night cuddled up next to him, the two of them eating junk food and laughing at some lame ass program on the TV.

Mike accepts his apology straight away, hugging it out in that dude kind of way.

**[+]**

"I don't know how much more of this I can take" Santana groaned as she threw her maths book down, narrowly missing Sam's head that was lay in her lap, his face covered with concentration as he read through some history notes.

Lou looks up from where she's rested against Mike's chest, who is sat back against a wall. He's talking to her in Spanish and she's trying her best to reply, although Spanish has always been her least favourite subject.

"I know, I won't use half of this after high school" Sam frowned.

"This is us now, what are we going to be like in a few months when finals roll around?" Mike asked, breaking the Spanish conversation, smiling as Lou grinned in relief.

"We're going to be complete messes" Santana rolled her eyes. "Imagine having Glee competitions to think of as well as this"

**[+]**

Christmas is the first time any of them have time to get together for a Glee party since Matt arrived back and he looks like an excited kid in a sweet shop as he enters Mike's house.

Although Rachel doesn't celebrate Christmas, neither does Puck, they join the party with the others.

"So Puck's a jew and you're not?" Brittany asked confused.

Lou smiled a little. "The Jewish beliefs in my family come from my Mom's side, he's been raised as a Jew, I haven't, I wasn't really raised with any religion, but I was raised to celebrate Christmas. My mom's brilliant, she's still celebrating Hannaku, but she promised she'd celebrate Christmas day with me too, well at least the letting me open presents that day and she's promised we'll do some christmasy things before I head to Mike's for Christmas dinner"

Matt flirts with Mercedes all night, which Mike thinks is a nice change from him flirting with Lou and Santana, although he knew it was just a big laugh. Mike rolls his eyes as he sees the two disappear out into the garden, probably to make out and he thanks god that it be there rather than upstairs. He doesn't fail to notice the lack of his girlfriend, Santana or Sam though.

"I love the two of you, but I am not having a threesome with you" Lou rolled her eyes, laughing as Santana pouted. Sam was lay on her other side, the alcohol had began to make his head spin.

"You don't have to get us Christmas presents then, killing two birds with one stone..."

"I already brought your gifts" Lou giggled. "I'm not drunk enough for this shit"

"So if you drank more..."

"No Sam. Seriously, do you want Mike kicking your ass when he hears about this?" Lou replied.

"Well this failed" Santana rolled her eyes as she made herself comfortable on the bed too.

**[+]**

"You'll never guess what Santana and Sam asked me last night" Lou smirks as she locates Mike in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for everyone. She'd ended up falling asleep between the two of them.

"I think I have an idea" He laughed a little, turning his head slightly to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning up to press her chest to his back.

"You knew?"

"Santana might have mentioned it to me at some point during the night, I didn't really pay attention because the two of them were completely wasted. I figured that she'd been serious when I found the three of you lay in my bed asleep last night" He smirks, nudging her nose with his own, before turning back to the cooker, flipping the pancake over, checking the bacon too.

"Yeah well, Santana is serious about getting into my pants" Lou rolled her eyes, one of her hands wandering under his t-shirt, running the length of his chest. She smirked as he let out a small groan, leaning back into her.

"Alright as much as I love the two of you, I don't need to see you having sex around the food you're cooking for me" Matt rolled his eyes as he slipped into one of the kitchen chairs. Mike turned to glare at Matt, a smirk firmly planted on Matt's lips. Lou backed up from Mike a little, much to his displeasure, resting against the counter next to him.

"So, spill" Mike cut one of the pancakes that had gone wrong in half, sliding one half across the table to Matt, the other half found its way between himself and Lou.

"Don't know what you want me to spill exactly" Matt shrugged, biting into the food with a smirk.

"Dude, you and Mercedes were all over each other and you disappeared outside for most of the night" Mike replied as he turned the cooker off, spreading everything he'd cooked onto different plates so everyone could help themselves.

"We were just... talking" Matt replied, helping himself to some bacon and eggs, laughing as he felt the two of them glaring at him. "She's a good girl and I really like her. Honestly, minimal kissing happened last night, we mostly did just talk last night. She doesn't want to rush into anything and I respect that"

"I'm happy for you" Lou smiled. "Mercedes deserves someone like you"

Matt grinned back before raising his eyebrow. "So what's this about Satan wanting in your pants?"

Lou rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go wake everyone"

**[+]**

"You really suck at wrapping" Lou pointed out as she helped Mike out wrapping his family's presents at her house Christmas eve.

"I know. I used to just stick the presents in bags" He shrugged. "Mom wrapped yours for me though, so don't worry" He laughed.

She smirked, handing him the last present to slip back into the bag with the rest of them. "Are you staying?"

He nodded as he pulled her closer, his back leaning against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist, brining her mouth to his in a short kiss.

"For a little while, I told Mom I'd be home before midnight and to not wait up"

She smiled, resting her forehead against his. "Rachel's staying here tonight, her Dad's have been called away on business again and considering it's not Hanukkah anymore, they can't really say no"

"That sucks" Mike frowned, before leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips. "You need me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sure. What time is lunch again?"

"Usually about three" He answered. "It depends what time my Nana starts cooking. She doesn't let my Mom cook"

"I like your Nana's cooking, a lot better than yours" She smirked, laughing as he pushed her back gently, her back hitting the bed, the latch she still had on his waist pulling him forward.

"Jerk"

"You love me" She smiled. Mike opened his mouth to reply, only to get cut off as Lou's bedroom door flung open, Eli stopping short.

"What are you guys doing?" He raised his small eyebrow a little, in a way that was too much like Puck for her liking.

"Wrestling, I'm totally beating your sister too. Want to help me win buddy?" Mike laughed as Eli grinned, running towards the bed and jumping up, landing on top of Lou who in turn let out a groan as Eli laughed happily.

"DO WE WIN?"

"Cheaters" Lou laughed, grabbing Eli and tickling him as he giggled, trying to hug her to get her to stop.

**[+]**

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS LOU!" Eli jumped down next to her in the bed, curling into her side. "Mommy told me to come wake you up. Noah and Ray are downstairs too"

"I'm awake sweetie" She promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "There's a bag under my desk with a few presents in, could you help me downstairs with them?"

Eli nodded, jumping from the bed, grabbing the bag and making his way downstairs before Lou even had chance to move. Sitting up, she pulled her back into a ponytail, before she yanked the jumper Mike always left at her house over her head, grabbing her phone, she followed her brother downstairs.

"What are these?" Her Mom eyed them curiously.

"Presents for you guys" She smiled. "I know I gave you all something for Hanukkah too, but I wanted you all to have something today. They're only little things though"

Eli handed the presents out, before Puck spoke up. "E, maybe we should let Lou open her presents first?"

Lou shook her head. "It's fine. You guys can open them first" She tapped away on her phone quickly, responding to the Happy Christmas texts she'd received. She heard Eli's happy squeal as he opened his present, one of the toys he'd spotted when she'd took him shopping last looking back at him.

"Thank you Lou! I love you"

"No problem buddy. Love you too" Eli began playing with the new toy, falling away from everything happening around him.

Her Mom was the next to open her gift, tears escaping as she moved over to hug Lou tightly. "Thank you sweetie" Lou smiled, latching the necklace around her Moms neck.

The rest of the morning is filled with Lou opening her presents, thanking everyone she received gifts off and watching some lame ass Christmas film on the TV with her family, before she decided she really needed to get ready to head over to Mikes.

**[+]**

"Do the two of you want to head to the church party with us?" Mikes Nana asked as she stopped behind the sofa where the two of them were sat, well in Mike's case spread out, eyes closed.

"I promised Santana we'd head around to see her" Mike answered.

"She's alone again?" Mike's Mom asked, face showing sympathy.

"Well she has Sam around, he went home for dinner, but San didn't want to go with him. I said we'd go around and see her for a few hours. We can head to the party after if you want us too?"

"No it's fine kids, promise. You go keep Santana company and we'll see you when we get home" His Nana smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to each of their foreheads.

The two of them left not long after, Lou glancing down at Mike. "We're heading to Santana's?"

"Later, if you want to. Matt and Mercedes are going to be there too, their parents head to that party too. First though, we're going to make the most of this empty house and I'm going to give you your Christmas present"

"I already had it earlier" She smirked as he sat up wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his lap.

"I think you're going to enjoy this one a lot more" He winked.

**[+]**

Two weeks after Christmas and the stress of senior year seeps in once more. The only interesting thing that had happened since they had headed back to school was the official status of Mercedes and Matt.

"Your one year's coming up, what are you guys thinking of doing?" Tina asked as the girls all huddled into the choir room, waiting for everyone else to turn up to their Glee session.

"I have no idea, we haven't really spoken about it" Lou shrugged.

"Are you serious? You need to something brilliant, this is a whole year. I don't think I've seen anyone last a whole year at this school. Well apart from Tina and Artie" Rachel added in.

"I don't know, I'm not into big things. Even just a night in watching films with junk food would be okay with me"

"I have the perfect idea" Mercedes grinned, the group shutting up as the boys made their way in followed by Mr Schue.

"Alright guys, anyone have anything ready from the assignment yet?"

"Actually, we've been messing around with something the past few days" Brittany spoke up, before anyone had the chance to stop her.

"Take it away"

"B, I don't know all the moves" Lou hissed as she followed the girls towards the floor.

"Of course you do, you're excellent" Brittany smiled, pressing a kiss to Lou's cheek before she took her position.

The girls broke into a rendition of the song 'Louder' by Parade, the boys cheering away.

**[+]**

Mike frowns as his phone begins to continuously beep, noticing it was private message on face book, he clicked it open.

Direct message between you, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones and Matt Rutherford.

Santana Lopez; Mr Chang, what are you plans for your year anniversary with our girl?

Mike Chang; Your girl? Pretty sure she isn't Lopez.

Santana Lopez; Trust me Chang, she's my girl.

Matt Rutherford; That is kind of hot.

Mercedes Jones; Before Matt blows his load on lesbian images of Santana and Lou, answer the question Mike.

Mike Chang; I haven't really found anywhere yet, I mean, I've been looking, but nothings really been good enough.

Matt Rutherford; -puke-

Santana Lopez; I hope for Mercedes sake you grow a romantic bone.

Matt Rutherford; I can grow another bone she'd like just as much. ;)

Santana Lopez; I think I just chucked my lunch back up.

Mercedes Jones; I have somewhere you might like Mike, it's my Mom's best friends place. I'll text you the address off it if you'd like to check it out, she said she'd hold a table for you and it'd be on the house. So then you can use that extra money to get Lou something really special.

Mike Chang; Really Mercedes? Thank you!

Mercedes Jones; Anytime.

**[+]**

"I have a confession" Mike spoke up as they exited the restaurant, heading towards his car.

"Mercedes found the place, I know, turns out Santana can't keep secrets when she's put in certain positions" Lou smirked.

"I don't even want to know what you mean by that" Mike laughed rolling his eyes. "I couldn't find anywhere good enough to take you and she just messaged me telling me about this place"

"Hey, I don't mind who picked it. I was here with you, that's good enough for me" She promised, leaning up to kiss him lightly. "This past year has gone so quick"

He frowned. "Yeah it has. We'll be at college soon enough"

"Hopefully in the same city" She replied with a smile. "I'm going to miss seeing everyone everyday"

"We still have 8 months yet" He promised. "C'mon, I have somewhere else we can go"

As they pulled up to the park at the top of one of the hills, Lou smiled heading towards the swings, eyes settling on the town below her. "Lima's beautiful from up here"

"Not as beautiful as you" He replied sitting in the swing next to hers, laughing as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Cheesy"

"You love it. Here, it's nowhere near as brilliant as the present you brought me, but it's something" He smiled.

Lou grinned as she began unwrapping the small box, her eyes falling to the chain wrapped around Mike's wrist, it was just a simple chain, but it had a few choice words written on the plate where it clipped up. She felt her breath catch as she pulled out a bracelet of her own, 5 charms hanging off it. On closer inspection, she noticed the small 'M' charm on one end, the 'L' on the other. Next to the 'M' there was a small 22 and next to that a small simple heart, next to the 'L' was a small sunshine pendant she knew he was referring back to LA on.

Throwing her arms around her neck, she smiled shifting so that she was sat on his lap. "It's perfect, thank you. I love you"

"I love you more" He answered, taking the bracelet from her hand and clasping it around her wrist.

"It's beautiful" She kept fingering some of the charms a small smile on her face. "I have one last thing we can do before we head home"

He grinned as she pulled him up, leading him to the back seat of his car, the two of the climbing in and locking the door.


	10. ten

**Title: **I Found a Boy**  
Chapter: **10/10**  
Warnings: **A few swear words floating around, nothing major right now. **  
Pairing: **Mike/OC, Puck/Rachel, and Sam/Santana. **  
Summary: **Puck introduces his twin sister to the world of McKinley, from day one it's clear it won't be plain sailing. **  
Word Count:  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own character. (:  
Final chapter done, sorry this took so long, I've had it written for months. Thank you for the reviews and alerts, I'm glad you all liked it. :]

* * *

Acceptance letters to colleges are received mid-feburary and whilst they should be celebrating, it stresses the group out more. They have finals to focus on and in a few short months, they'll all be heading off to different states to study. Rachel receives her acceptance letter to Berkley, thrilled that she at least got into one of the schools she'd applied for, Puck gets accepted into Columbia to do archietecture. The two have already planned to rent a little flat out and Puck has been adding working flat out on weekends to his already stressful life.

Tina and Artie decide to take a gap year, wanting to travel America before they decide what they want to do in life. Mercedes gets accepted to UCLA where she'll be studying medicine, Matt also gets accepted at UCLA for a performing arts degree. Finn and Quinn both decide to stay in Ohio and go to the state university, Quinn studying Physcology and Finn studying music. Brittany also enrols in UCLA to study performing arts. Blaine and Kurt enrol at UCLA to study fashion.

Sam enrols into Columbia to study film, Santana enrolling in NYU so that she can study Social work. Mike gets a place at Columbia studying dance and Lou get's her place in NYU to study teaching. The four of them decide that it will be just as cheap to get a two bedroom apartment than to pay boarding costs for campus shelter.

Early April the announcements of Prom King and Prom Queen nominees are announced. Anna's name is announced along with her new boyfriend and Lou rolls her eyes because it's expected. She waits to hear Quinn's name called, or even Santana, Santana would make a good prom queen, what she didn't expect was to hear her own and Mike's name falling through the speakers.

She watched as Quinn and Santana shared a high five, before Santana was hugging Lou tightly, laughing.

"What the hell did the two of you do?" Lou glared, ignoring as Matt made some crude comment as he entered the practise room.

"It's not our fault the school nominated you" Quinn shrugged, trying to hide the smirk threatening to make an appearance

"Congratulations" Mercedes grinned after slapping her boyfriend. "You and Mike will make such a cute prom queen and king couple"

"This is bullshit" Lou replied, glaring at the two ex-cheerios still.

"Santana, this has your name written all over it" Mike called as he headed in, Rachel and Puck trailing in behind him, amusement written all over their face.

"Oh Chang, shut it. You were nominated, enjoy it"

Mike turned to Quinn, who was looking anywhere but at them, a smirk now evident. "We weren't though were we?"

"Quinn, work on your poker face!" Santana whined as she caught the blonde girl. "I knew you'd blow it"

"Explain" Lou demanded, glaring at her best friend.

"We maybe, might have rigged it a little" She spat out, quickly pulling herself behind Matt and Mercedes. "To be fair, we hardly did anything, people wanted to vote for you"

"Against Anna of all people!" Lou fumed, shaking her head.

"You're going to wipe the ground with her" Mercedes interjected "And it's going to be fucking hilarious"

**[+]**

The weekend before the prom, the seven glee girls, plus Blaine and Kurt are searching the mall for their dresses.

"I always thought you wanted to be prom queen Quinn?" Rachel asked the one question that had been eating at Lou as they all sat down for coffee in the small Starbucks.

"I did, right up until a week before the nominations were due to happen. I always dreamed of it being perfect, you know the right man next to me and it would be something to always look back at and tell our kids. I realised that Finn isn't the man I want to be with for the rest of my life, he doesn't love me and I don't love him, we're just comfortable right now, you know? I knew instantly that Lou and Mike had everything I dreamed of having for prom, you two deserve it more" She smiled, turning to Lou as she finished.

"Thank you"

Quinn nodded, smiling as she took another sip of her drink.

"Q, I'm going to be your date for the prom" Brittany spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I'm going with Finn, B, he already asked me"

Brittany shrugged. "You can have two dates. Look, you want a perfect prom experience and Finn won't dance and he won't look as cute as me, so yeah, you now have two"

Santana laughed a little, hugging Brittany. "That's nice of you Britt"

By dinner time, they'd all found the dresses they wanted and nice shirts for the boys to match, because as Santana had so kindly put it, they were the densest boys known to the human race and they probably wouldn't match at all. They called the boys and all 15 of them shared a nice night of a meal and a film together.

**[+]**

Anna spends the whole of the night interacting with everyone, 'A little too late' Santana chuckles to herself.

"Promise me you didn't rig this too" Sam eyes his girlfriend seriously as they head towards the punch bowl.

"I promise I did not rig this. Whatever happens is what everyone chose" She answers, leaning up to kiss him. "Lou and Mike will win anyway, Anna's been on top bitch form these past few weeks"

The group of 15 spend most of the night sat around the table chatting away and Brittany had been right, Finn make's excuses every time Quinn asks him to dance. In the end, Santana pulls Lou and Mercedes hands, getting them towards the dance floor, smiling as Rachel and Tina follow suit, Brittany glaring at Finn as she guides Quinn to the dance floor.

As Rihanna 'What's My Name' begins to blast through the speakers, Mercedes grins shuffling towards Tina and Rachel who are pretending to dance, but really they're laughing at everyone else on the floor.

"$10 that Santana's going to try something on Lou" Blaine speaks up as the boys watch them curiously.

"Dude, I'm not betting against my sister" Puck rolls his eyes.

"I'm in" Matt smirks throwing a $10 bill into the table. "I give it to the second chorus of this song"

Sam rolls his eyes as he turns his eyes away from his girlfriend and best friend to eye his boys. "Could you maybe stop betting on my girlfriend being a lesbian?"

"Bi-Sexual, Sam, there's a difference"

The 8 of them watch the group in interest, Matt smirking and collecting his money as he notices Lou laughing, shaking her head and gripping Santana's hands to push her away gently.

"Santana is just a raging lesbian really" Kurt smirked. "I mean it makes me understand why she's dating someone with Justin Bieber hair"

"Dude!" Sam cried offended.

"She's just raging for some Lou action" Matt soothed, laughing as Sam sulked back into his chair. "You better watch your back in college Mike"

Mike rolled his eyes, laughing a little. "Leave them alone. Santana's always been a expressive person, she enjoys physical contact and ongoing jokes with friends"

"If that's what makes you sleep at night" Artie smirked.

"I'm not a raging lesbian!" Santana stomped her foot, causing the eight to jump. "I love Sam, thank you. It's just hilarious winding you guys and Lou up"

**[+]**

"I'm proud to announce the winners of Prom King and Prom Queen. Okay McKinley, your prom King is... Mike Chang" Mr Schue grinned as his eyes fell to the glee table, Mike nudging Santana's chair as he passed, said girl hollering loudly.

"I swear if Anna wins this, I'll tear her extensions out" Santana growled under her breath as she waited for Schue to announce Prom Queen.

"Your prom Queen is... Lou Puckerman" Lou was pretty sure she went deaf as her group began squealing, pushing her towards the stage, Mr Schue laughing as she climbed the stairs to the stage. Her crown was placed onto her head and she caught Mike's eyes as they headed down to the dance floor to dance.

"Santana is going to die" Lou promised.

Mike laughed. "You look beautiful, my queen"

She smiled leaning up to kiss him, noticing the rest of the school had filed onto the dance floor to join in their dance. As the song finished, Lou took the crown from her head, heading for Quinn. Quinn looked confused as Lou placed the crown on to her head, smiling.

"You deserved it more than I did and a whole lot more than Anna did, Quinn. Boy or no boy at your side"

Quinn smiled as she leant forward wrapping her arms around Lou in a tight hug. "Thank you"

"Hey Mike, can I wear your crown?" Brittany asked excitedly as Lou and Quinn pulled apart.

"Sure B" He laughed, taking it from his own and placing it on her head. She smiled hugging him, before pulling Quinn's hand to dance again.

"You're the best thing that could have happened to me" Mike whispered leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

**[+]**

**Santana**; _I'm going to fail L. HELP ME! – S xo_

**Lou;** _Shut up, you're going to pass with flying colours and we're all going to live happily ever after in New York, okay? Now go do that last bloody test so that we can all celebtate! – L xo_

Santana joins the group three hours later, a smile on her face. They toast to the end of exams, they toast to the summer they have to enjoy for the next two months and they toast to their future.

**[+]**

Matt and Mike get a job with Puck, Santana babysitting for her money. Rachel takes up a job at the local music classes although she knows she has enough money to see her through college. Blaine and Lou get jobs at the local hospital for the summer, Finn and Kurt helping out in Kurt's Dad's shop. Sam does a few shifts at the local diner along with Mercedes. Tina and Artie begin their road trip of America 2 weeks after graduation. Brittany helps out in her sisters dance classes and Quinn gets a job at the local Starbucks.

"I can't believe we head to New York in 3 days" Santana breathes as they all lay out on the grass in park. They'd all finished their jobs yesterday, leaving them free to have little moments like this.

"It's mad. I'm going to miss you guys so much" Mercedes sighed.

"We'll still visit" Brittany promised everyone in the group.

"Of course we will and it's not like we're all alone. Ohio is only a short plane ride away whenever Quinn or Finn want to see us, LA is the perfect spot for a long weekend"

"As is New York" Blaine pointed out.

"See, we're going to manage this no problem" Kurt smiled. "Just if any of you are thinking of proposing, I need to be informed because I sure as hell want to be there"

**[+]**

**Lou Puckerman:** I never thought I'd be able to be a part of a family again, but I am and they're the greatest family I could have asked for. A misfit family, but a family none the less.

_Santana Lopez, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Mike Chang, Matthew Rutherford and 10 other like this. _

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Artie and I pass through New York in two weeks, we can't wait to see all of you. We have some news.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** is engaged to **Artie Abrams.  
**

_Lou Puckerman, Mike Chang, Satana Lopez, Blaine Anderson and 100 other likes this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **No-way. I missed one!That's it, get your asses to LA, we need to party!

**Mike Chang:** Dude, don't do it. Artie made us party three days ago, I'm still suffering.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Sorry Kurt! We'll make it up to you I promise. You won't miss anymore though will he Mike...

**Kurt Hummel: **What the hell did I miss now?

**Mike Chang: **Nah nothing dude, Tina, shut up!

**Artie Abrams:**We saw what we saw...

**Mike Chang: **Delete these comments right now.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:**Chang, I will kick your ass into next fucking Sunday!

**Mike Chang: **But I'm innocent, I haven't done anything!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Yet...

**Mike Chang: **Just to let you guys know, I hate you and I no longer class you as my friends. I had to cut the fucking internet connection in our house and break Lou's phone, which I now have to replace!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **All over something which you're denying...

**Mike Chang: **I'm sorry, do I know you?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **She's pissed at you dude, fuming.

**Mike Chang: **Thanks a lot guys.

**Kurt Hummel:**Out of interest, how did you break her phone?

**Santana Lopez: **Down the toilet, it was fucking hilarious. Oh Chang, she knows about the ring by the way, she found it when she was cleaning your room.

**Kurt Hummel: **AHHHHH! TWO GLEE WEDDINGS?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **He isn't walking her down that ailse until she's at least 25.

**Sam Evans: **It was a promise ring you morons.

**Kurt Hummel: **...

**Mercedes Jones:** You guys don't understand how much I miss you all.

**Lou Puckerman: **You are all a bunch of idiots. I lost my phone because of you lot!

**Blaine Anderson:** LOL. Love you guys.


End file.
